silver wing
by Tori Font
Summary: this is about friends who well have to save the day. plus well read it its more or a Keal'thas love story
1. info

Silver Wings

classes:

The Druid :druids are the keepers of the world and masters of nature with a diverse array of abilities. They are powerful healers, capable of curing poisons and raising fallen comrades in the thick of battle. Druids also command nature's wrath, calling down ranged blasts of energy, summoning swarms of insects, or entangling their foes in the earth. But druids are also masters of the wild, able to shape shift into a great bear, cat, or even sea lion, gaining their powers in combat or travel. Druids are a diverse class with a variety of play styles, capable of filling any role.

The Druid gives players several play style options. A Druid in normal form is a caster that can fight with spells or weapons. In Bear form the Druid becomes a Warrior with Rage. While in Cat form the Druid becomes a Rogue with Energy and stealth. The Druid can also transform into two other special animal forms. With its ability to heal itself and fellow characters, the Druid can also take on the role of a Priest. A Druid is not as versatile in its abilities as a Priest is, lacking the spells Power Word: Shield, but is otherwise a very capable healer. **Only for Night Elf and Turren**

The Hunter:hunters are deadly marksmen, capable of bringing their enemies down from a distance with bows or rifles. Skilled survivalists, they can track enemies or lay traps to damage and entrap their foes. Hunters also possess a primal connection to the beasts of Azeroth, capable of taming and training them to keep as loyal guardians. Wearing light to medium armor, hunters can also dual wield weapons in combat, fighting beside their pets in battle.

The Hunter is a vicious damage dealer. With their ability to pull extremely well and hit monsters hard from far away, they certainly help take down monsters more quickly. Their pets add to the damage count and can aid somewhat in managing monster aggro. The variety of traps allows the Hunter to control crowds to an extent, as well. The combination of their extreme range, decent damage, and trap capability, Hunters are the perfect pullers for any group. **allowed for Dwarf, Night Elf, Orc, Tuaren, Troll, Blood Elf, and Draenei**

The Mage: mages wield the elements of fire, frost, and the arcane to destroy or neutralize their enemies. They are a robed class that excels at dealing massive damage from afar, casting elemental bolts at a single target, or raining destruction down upon their enemies in a wide area of effect. Mages can also augment their allies' spell-casting powers, summon food or drink to restore their friends, and even travel across the world in an instant by opening arcane portals to distant lands.

When seeking someone to introduce monsters to a world of pain, the Mage is a good choice. With their elemental and arcane attacks, it's a safe bet something they can do won't be resisted by your chosen enemy. Damage is the name of the Mage game, and they do it well. Their arsenal includes some powerful crowd control spells, also, giving them the ability to keep hordes at bay -- in fact, these abilities can be used on the most common creatures in the game, thus making them extremely valuable for this purpose. **For Human, Gnome, Undead, Troll, Blood Elf, Draenei **

The Paladin: guardians of the Holy Light, paladins bolster their allies with holy auras and blessing to protect their friends from harm and enhance their powers. Wearing heavy armor, they can withstand terrible blows in the thickest battles while healing their wounded allies and resurrecting the slain. In combat, they can wield massive two-handed weapons, stun their foes, destroy undead and demons, and judge their enemies with holy vengeance. Paladins are a defensive class designed to outlast their opponents.

The Paladin is a mix of a melee fighter and a secondary spell caster. The Paladin is ideal for groups due to the Paladin's healing, Blessings, and other abilities. Paladins can have one active aura per Paladin on each party member and use specific Blessings for specific players. Paladins are pretty hard to kill, thanks to their assortment of defensive abilities. The Paladin can also heal with Holy Light, unlike other combat classes. The Paladin is an Undead specific fighter as well, with several abilities designed to be used against the Undead. **For Humans, Dwarfs, Blood Elf, and Draenie**

The Priest: priests are the masters of healing and preservation, restoring their wounded allies, shielding them in battle, and even resurrecting their fallen comrades. While they have a variety of protective and enhancement spells to bolster their allies, priests can also wreak terrible vengeance on their enemies, using the powers of shadow or holy light to destroy them. They are a diverse and powerful class, highly desirable in any group, capable of fulfilling multiple roles. **For Humans, Dwarfs, Night Elf,Troll , Undead, Blood Elf, Draenie.**

The Rouge( also know as Mercenaries, and Assassins): rogues are a lightly armored melee class capable of dealing massive damage to their enemies in a flurry of attacks. They are masters of stealth and assassination, passing by enemies unseen and striking from the shadows, then escaping from combat in the blink of an eye. Rogues can also craft poisons that damage or cripple their enemies, reducing their effectiveness in battle. Groups will find rogues valuable, for not only do they deal massive damage, but they can open locked doors or chests, and disarm hidden traps as well. **For Human, Dwarf, Night Elf, Gnome, Orc, Troll, Undead, and Blood Elf.**

The Shamen: shaman are the spiritual leaders of their tribes and clans. They are masters of the elements, using spells and totems that heal or enhance their allies in battle while unleashing the fury of the elements upon their foes. Shamans can wear medium armor, and even wield massive two-handed weapons in combat. They are a versatile class that can wade into battle, restoring their allies while hurling elemental bolts of lightning at their enemies.

The old phrase "jack of all trades, master of none" is an excellent way to describe the Shaman; they are the only real "hybrid" class in World of Warcraft. While they do not excel at any one aspect of their repertoire, they function passing well when performing most tasks called upon by a party. Need a support healer? Looking for a secondary tank? After another damage-dealer? Have an empty slot that needs someone to support the group in general? The Shaman can provide. They have a number of utility spells as well that help make life easier for any party**. For Orc , Tuaren, Troll and Draenie.**

The Warlock: warlocks are masters of shadow, flame, and demonic power. They are a robed class that excels at plaguing their enemies with disease or curses, hurling bolts of fire or shadow energy across the battlefield, and summoning demons to aid them in combat. While warlocks are powerful casters that deal damage from a distance, their demonic powers can also protect or support their allies in battle, or even summon other players from across the world using ritual magic to conjure portals.

Warlocks have both powerful damage spells (primarily dealing over time) and debuff spells that work well in conjunction with each other and with the abilities of their group mates. They have Curses for many occasions; in fact, they can easily be considered the best debuffers in the game. Their pets, too, help with the damage dealing and grant the Warlock extra abilities to put to use. They can also control crowds well with Seduction and Banish, and provide limited support in the form of their summoned stones. **For Humans, ****Gnomes, Orc, Undead, and Blood Elfs.**

The Warrior:warriors can be a raging berserker or an iron-clad juggernaut, capable of withstanding tremendous attacks while protecting their allies from harm. They have a wide variety of attacks that do everything from cripple their enemies, to dealing massive amounts of damage in a single retaliatory blow, and enhancing their allies' fighting ability with battle shouts. They excel at fighting multiple opponents at once, gaining rage from every blow dealt or received to unleash their attacks. Warriors are a versatile class with a variety of play-styles to choose from.

The Warrior can be a defensive, shielded tank, a damage-dealing powerhouse, or a mixture of the two. Their abilities obviously pertain to the art of close combat; their stances carry with them different moves for different situations and party setups. All in all, the Warrior is one of the prime candidates to capture and hold the attention of creatures while they die to sword and spell. **For Human, Dwarfs, Night Elf , Gnome, Orc, Tauren, Troll, Undead, Draenie.**

The Death Knight: the fearsome death knight, World of Warcraft's first Hero class, is not your average adventurer seeking to prove his or her worth on Azeroth's fields of battle. No longer servants of the Lich King, they begin their new calling as experienced, formidable adversaries, heavily armed and armored and possessing an arsenal of deadly and forbidden magic learned in the Lich King's thrall **All Races. **

**Races of the Alliance **

Draeni: one month ago, a terrible explosion tore open the skies above northern Kalimdor. At that moment, the great ship Exodar plummeted from the heavens, and crashed upon the world of Azeroth. Having fled the ravaged world of Outland, the noble draenei used the dimension traveling Exodar to reach safe haven. Inspired by tales of the heroic alliance that stood against the might of the Burning Legion, the draenei have come to enlist aid in retaking their shattered homeland. Dedicated to preserving life and upholding the tenets of the Holy Light, the draenei hope to gather a new coalition of warriors to battle the Burning Legion and put a halt to its horrific Burning Crusade. Armed only with courage and their unshakeable faith in the Light, the draenei look forward to finding the alliance and ushering them towards the destiny that awaits beyond the skies of Azeroth.

Dwarf: the stoic dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The Dwarves have always been fast allies with the Humans, and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. In past ages, the Dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses. However, whenever the call to battle sounded, they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. Due to a recent discovery that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins, the Dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the Dwarves that the mighty Titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world over for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. To this end, the Dwarves have sent out their Prospectors to all ends of the world in the hopes of discovering new insight into their shrouded past. These journeys led to Dwarven excavation sites all over the known world, some of which serve as outposts and some of which serve as potential hunting grounds for enemies of the Dwarven race

Gnome: the eccentric, often-brilliant Gnomes are one of the most peculiar races of the world. With their obsession for developing radical new technologies and constructing marvels of mind-bending engineering, it's a wonder that any Gnomes have survived to proliferate.

Thriving within the wondrous techno-city of Gnomeregan, the Gnomes shared the resources of the forested Dun Morogh Peaks with their Dwarven cousins. Though the dwarves of Ironforge also have a propensity for technology and engineering - it is the gnomes who provide the critical, visionary designs for most of the Dwarves' weapons and steam vehicles.

The Gnomes served the Alliance well during the Second War, but strangely, they refused to send any personnel to aid their allies during the Burning Legion's recent invasion. Though their designs helped turn the tide against the Legion, the Dwarves and Humans were shocked by the Gnomes' decision to withhold their courageous troops and pilots.

When the war ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the Gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the Gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost.

Nearly half of the Gnomish race was wiped out during the fall of Gnomeregan. The ragged Gnomes that survived fled to the safety of the Dwarves' stronghold of Ironforge. Committed once again to the Alliance's cause, the Gnomes spend their time devising strategies and weapons that will help them retake their ravaged city and build a brighter future for their people.

Human: the Humans of Stormwind are a resilient breed, having survived an invasion by the savage Orcs during the First War. During the Second War, the armies of Stormwind rallied with the Alliance to reclaim their homeland of Azeroth. After the success of the Second War, Stormwind was rebuilt and Human civilization began to flourish once again throughout the southlands. With the recent invasion of the Burning Legion - which left the northern kingdom of Lordaeron in ruins - Stormwind now stands as the last bastion of human civilization. Following the heroic examples of the legendary Sir Lothar and King Llane, the defenders of Stormwind are considered to be among the fiercest warriors in the land. They stand resolute in their charge to maintain the honor and might of humanity in an ever-darkening world

Night Elf: the reclusive Night Elves were the first race to awaken in the World of Warcraft. These shadowy, immortal beings were the first to study magic and let it loose throughout the world nearly ten thousand years before Warcraft I. The Night Elves' reckless use of magic drew the Burning Legion into the world and led to a catastrophic war between the two titanic races. The Night Elves barely managed to banish the Legion from the world, but their wondrous homeland was shattered and drowned by the sea. Until recently, the Night Elves closed themselves off from the rest of the world and remained hidden atop their holy mountain of Hyjal for many thousands of years. The Legion's invasion brought the Night Elves out of their long period of slumber. They now have renewed interest in shaping the world, and for the first time are allying themselves with other races to insure the continued survival of Azeroth. As a race, Night Elves are typically honorable and just, but they are very distrusting of the 'lesser races' of the world. They are nocturnal by nature and their shadowy powers often elicit the same distrust that they have for their mortal neighbors.

**Races of the Horde**

Blood Elf: for nearly seven thousand years, the high elves cultivated a shining magical kingdom deep within the forests of northern Lordaeron. But five years ago, the undead Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and drove the elves to the brink of extinction. Led by the evil death knight Arthas, the Scourge destroyed the mystical Sunwell, thereby severing the elves from the source of their arcane power. Though the scars of that conflict are evident, the remaining elves have banded together and retaken much of their homeland. Calling themselves "blood elves", these grim survivors are committed to regaining the vast powers they once commanded. Inspired by the leadership of their beloved prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, the blood elves now seek out new sources of arcane magic and the means of defending their land against the undying horrors of the Scourge.

Orc: the savage, green-skinned Orcs are one of the most prolific races of Azeroth. They are commonly believed to be brutal and mindless, possessing no humanity or empathy for other races. Born on the hellish world of Draenor, the Orcs were brought into the kingdom of Stormwind through the dimensional gateway known as the Dark Portal and forced to wage war on the Humans. Although few are aware of their history, the Orcs once cultivated a noble, Shamanistic society on the world of Draenor. Tragically, the proud Orc clans were corrupted by the Burning Legion and used as pawns in the Legion's invasion of Azeroth. The Orcs managed to rebel, however, and they were ultimately able to help turn the tide against their demon masters. Led by the young Warchief, Thrall, the Orcs have reclaimed their strength and honor. Now, the Orcs stand ready to fight not for the sake of conquest, but for their right to survive in their adopted world.

Tauren: the Tauren are huge, bestial creatures who live in the grassy, open barrens of central Kalimdor. They live to serve nature and maintain the balance between the wild things of the land and the restless spirit of the elements. Despite their enormous size and brute strength, the remarkably peaceful Tauren cultivate a quiet, tribal society. However, when roused by conflict, Tauren are implacable enemies who will use every ounce of their strength to smash their enemies under hoof. Under the leadership of their ancient chief, Cairne Bloodhoof, the Tauren allied themselves with the Orcs during the invasion of the Burning Legion. The two races have remained steadfast allies ever since. Like the Orcs, the Tauren struggle to retain their sense of tradition and noble identity

Troll: the vicious Jungle Trolls, who populate the numerous islands of the South Seas, are renowned for their cruelty and dark mysticism. Barbarous and superstitious, the wily Trolls carry a seething hatred for all other races.

One tribe, however, was forced to overcome its prejudices when it encountered the Orc Warchief, Thrall, and his mighty Horde. The Trolls of the Darkspear tribe, long since exiled from their ancestral lands in Stranglethorn Vale, were nearly destroyed by a band of aquatic Murlocs, but Thrall and the Horde managed to save them. In return the grateful Trolls swore an oath of eternal allegiance to the Horde.

Led by the cunning Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin, the Darkspear Trolls now make their home in Durotar along with their Orcish allies. Their village, named after their fallen tribal elder, Sen'jin, lies along the eastern coast of the harsh, rocky land. The Darkspear tribe also occupies tracts within the nearby jungles of the Echo Isles.

As part of the Horde, the Trolls have extended their loyalty to the mighty Tauren, but they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies.

Undead: having broken free from the tyrannical rule of the Lich King, a renegade group of undead seek to retain their own free will while destroying all those who oppose them. Known as the Forsaken, this group is dedicated to serving their leader, the banshee queen Sylvanas Windrunner. These dark warriors have established a secret stronghold beneath the ruins of Lordaeron's former capital city. Situated deep beneath the cursed Tirisfal Glades, the labyrinthine Undercity is a sprawling bastion of evil. Within its shadowy confines, Sylvanas' royal apothecaries scramble to develop a devastating new plague - one which will not only eradicate their hated Scourge rivals, but the rest of humanity as well. To further their dark aims, the Forsaken have entered into an alliance of convenience with the primitive, brutish races of the Horde. Holding no real loyalty for their newfound comrades, the Forsaken have duped them into fighting against their common enemy - the Lich King. Only time will tell how these disciples of doom will fare in their mission of vengeance.

**Skills and Spells. **

Druid: Healing Touch - Heals a friendly target for X to Y. This is the Druid's main healing spell. You can only use this ability while you are in Druid form. There are times where you should have two levels of this spell available on your action bar to use based on how damaged the target is. You don't want to waste mana by using a more powerful heal than is necessary.

Rejuvenation - Heals the target for X over Y seconds. Rejuvenation is good to have active during combat. That way when the enemy is causing damage, you are healing during that time and mitigating some of that damage. If you or a party member is slightly damaged after battle, you can cast Rejuvenation to help heal the damage. Rejuvenation is also useful to cast on tanks that are pulling monsters.

Regrowth - Heals a friendly target for X to Y and another X over Y seconds. This spell is a mix of a heal and a heal over time spell. Regrowth takes a while to cast so you don't typically want to use it on yourself when you're being attacked. This spell is useful after battle or for casting on party members who are damaged but are not taking significant damage. Otherwise you will want to switch to Healing Touch instead.

Innervate - Increases the target's Mana regeneration by X% and allows 100% of the target's Mana regeneration to continue while casting. Lasts Y sec.

Tranquility - Regenerates all nearby group members for X every X seconds for X seconds. Druid must channel to maintain the spell. If a monster interrupts this spell it will cancel. This ability would be best used when multiple party members need healing at once.

Rebirth - Returns the spirit to the body, restoring a dead target to life with X health and Y mana. This spell requires a reagent.

Mark of the Wild (Powerful Buff!) - Increases all friendly targets' armor by X. At higher levels this spell adds an increase to all attributes. At even higher levels this ability also adds an increase to all resistances. This is one of the most powerful buffs in the game, making a Druid a welcome addition to a party.

Gift of the Wild (loot drop) - Increases party member's armor by X, all attributes by Y and all resistances by Z for 1 hour.

Cure Poison - Cures one poison effect on the target. Another welcomed ability when monsters are poisoning you.

Abolish Poison - Attempts to cure one poison effect on the target and another poison effect every X seconds.

Remove Curse - Dispels X curse(s) from the target. This is a welcomed ability as no one likes to be cursed!

Balance

Moonfire (DoT) - Burns the enemy for X to Y damage and then an additional X damage over X seconds. This ability gives a starting blast and then damages over time. You should use this ability whenever you're fighting the monster long enough for the spell to run its full duration. Otherwise, you're just wasting mana. Moonfire is also good for stopping runners before they get help. You can also repeatedly cast Moonfire for its initial damage instead of its damage-over-time to kill a target. This is especially effective in PvP combat.

Starfire - Causes X to Y damage to the target. The first question from a player when this spell becomes available is typically, "How is this different from Wrath?" Starfire takes longer to cast but does more damage. It's a good initial strike spell. Additionally, Starfire does Arcane damage while Wrath does nature damage. If the enemy has resistances to nature damage, Starfire is more effective to use.

Wrath (DD) - Causes X to Y nature damage to the target. This is your first available direct damage blast spell. This is useful for causing initial damage to the enemy. It's also useful for finishing off an enemy that is trying to run away.

Thorns (Additional damage buff) - Thorns sprout from the friendly target doing X nature damage to anyone who hits them. This is a mid-range timed buff that adds additional damage to the enemy in melee combat. Cast this on any party member that is tanking. Always have this up when you're in melee combat with the enemy.

Faerie Fire (Curse) - Decrease the armor of the target by X for X seconds. While affected, the target cannot stealth or turn invisible. This is a staple Druid spell that should be worked into combat the second it is available. Be sure to only use this ability when you're in melee combat with the enemy. If you're just casting spells on a monster, Faerie Fire is not needed. Faerie Fire will stack with other armor reducing debuffs.

Entangling Roots - Roots the target in place and causes X nature damage over X seconds. Only usable outdoors. This spell has many uses. You can use Entangling Roots to break up spawns (groups of monsters). Cast Entangling Roots on a monster you wish to keep out of combat, and then engage the remaining monster(s). You can use Entangling Roots in solo combat to allow you to blast the enemy with Wrath or Starfire while the monster cannot respond. Another use of Entangling Roots is to stop runners from escaping to warn their friends. Subject to diminishing returns in PvP. This is considered an immobilizing effect. Hibernate and Entangling Roots duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds.

Hibernate - Forces the enemy target to sleep for about X sec. Any damage will awaken the target. Only one target can be forced to hibernate at a time. Only works on Beasts and Dragonkin. There is an increased chance of this spell breaking early. Hibernate and Entangling Roots duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds.

Barkskin - The druid's skin becomes as tough as bark. All damage taken is reduced by X%. While protected, damaging attacks will not cause spellcasting delays. This spell is usable while stunned, frozen, incapacitated, or feared. Lasts Y sec.

Soothe Animal - Soothes the target beast, reducing the range at which it will attack you by X yards. The highest rank can soothe targets level 70 or lower. This ability will help you avoid combat with a beast. If there are several beasts next to each other, you can cast Soothe Animal on one, and then engage the other. This ability can also be useful for avoiding combat while traveling.

Druid Shape Shift: Shape shifting

The Druid can turn into a Bear or Cat, and transform into Aquatic Form or Traveling Form. The main penalty for this transformation is that the Druid is unable to cast spells or use items. You will need to learn proper management of these forms. You will likely have to switch to Druid form after combat to cast spells, heal, and use buffs, and then return to Bear or Cat form when you're ready to fight again. You will also need to learn which is the best form to fight in for each situation. Druids regenerate mana while in shape shift form. Shape shifting now breaks roots, snares, and freeze effects. All Shape shift forms now include immunity to polymorph effects. Shape shifting into an animal form will remove Polymorph effects. Shape shifting will counteract the slowing effects of frost-based spells (Frostbolt, Frost Shock, Cone of Cold, etc.).

Druids in shape shifted form can gather herbs and skin creatures.

When in Bear form, Dire Bear form, Cat form, Travel form or Aquatic form, the druid is considered a Beast.

Druids are able to shape shift back into caster form while feared.

If you are in a shapeshift form and try to use an ability that may only be used in caster form, you will leave the form and use that ability. This means that you can shift from one form to another in one action. If you don't have mana to shift form, you will get an error message and remain in your current form. This can be disabled with /console autoUnshift 0

Druid Form

This form is useful when soloing until your Cat abilities are built up. While in parties if you are acting as a healer, you will need to remain in this form so you're ready to heal.

Bear Form

While in Bear form you are similar to a Warrior. You might wish to read over the Warrior page for insights on how to play a Warrior. Bear form increases armor and hit points, and allows the use of various bear abilities. Bear form is useful in parties when you need someone to tank. The Bear has several useful abilities including taunt and a stun to interrupt spells. These abilities are only usable in Bear form.

Effects that lower armor will lower armor by a percentage of the druid's full armor. Enrage only removes 75% of base armor.

Swipe - Swipe X nearby enemies.

Growl - Adds a small amount of threat to the target. This is your taunt ability that you use to get the monster to attack you rather than a weak party member such as a spellcaster. Growl is useable against targets that are immune to physical attacks.

Demoralizing Roar - The Druid roars, decreasing nearby enemies' attack power by X.

Maul - Increases the Druid's next attack by X damage. Rage cost reduced if Maul fails.

Enrage - Generates X rage over X sec. but decreases armor by X%. The Druid is considered in combat for the duration.

Bash - Bashes the target, stunning for X seconds. This of course is especially useful against spellcasters. Rage cost reduced if Bash fails.

Challenging Roar - Taunts all nearby enemies for X sec. Challenging Roar is useable against targets that are immune to physical attacks.

Frenzied Regeneration - Converts up to X rage per second into health for Y sec. Each point of rage is converted into Z health.

Aquatic Form

Shape shift into aquatic form to increase swim speed and gain underwater breathing. Aquatic form looks like an angry seal. This form is useful for underwater exploration. It's useful for traveling by water faster than by land until travel form is available. Trick: if you're fighting under water and are about to run out of air (breath), convert to Aquatic form to replenish air. Then switch back. You can fight in Aquatic form for laughs but you can't use any special abilities or cast spells.

Aquatic form mana cost scales with level.

Cat Form

Shape shift into Cat form to increase attack speed and gain the use of various Cat abilities. This form has an innate threat reduction component. The cat is much like the Rogue. You should read the Rogue Basics page for more details on how to play a Rogue. Many Cat abilities are similar to Rogue abilities. Cat form is best for soloing and for party use. If you're a Rogue player, you can appreciate how useful this form can be. Feline Swiftness regains its speed increase when moving from indoors to outdoors.

Prowl - Allows the Druid to sneak around, but reduces movement speed to X% of normal. Abilities will not cancel Prowl when they fail to go off.

Claw - Claw the enemy, causing X additional damage. Awards one combo point. Energy cost reduced if Claw fails.

Rip - Finishing move that causes damage over time. Damage increases per combo point.

Shred - Shred the target, causing 225% damage plus X damage to the target. Must be behind the target. Awards one combo point. You do not need to be in stealth mode to use this ability. Energy cost reduced if Shred fails.

Tiger's Fury - Increase damage done by X for X sec.

Rake - Rake the target for X bleed damage and an additional Y damage over 9 sec. Awards 1 combo point.

Dash - Increases movement speed for X sec. Dash can be used while prowling.

Cower - Cower, causing no damage but lowering your threat a small amount. Energy cost reduced if Cower fails. Cower is useable against targets that are immune to physical attacks.

Track Humanoid - Shows the location of all nearby humanoids on the minimap for X minutes.

Pounce - Pounce on the enemy, stunning the target for X sec and causing X damage over X sec. Must be stealthed. Awards one combo point. Energy cost reduced if Pounce fails.

Feline Grace - Reduces damage from falling. You can use this ability to jump off high cliffs and land safely.

Ferocious Bite - Finishing move that causes damage per combo point and converts each point of energy into additional damage.

Moonkin Form

In this form, the armor contribution from your items is increased. Party members and raid members near you will have their spell critical chance increased. Single target spell critical strikes in this form have a chance to instantly regenerate X% of your total mana. The Moonkin can only cast Balance and Remove Curse spells while shapeshifted.

Travel Form

Transforms the druid into a travel form, increasing movement speed. You become a cool-looking cheetah. Travel form mana cost scales with level. Travel form is not useable underwater or indoors. Travel Form can be learned at level 16.

Flight Form

At level 60 you can get a new form that allows you to fly in the air in Outland. Flight speed is increased to 150%

Hunter: Tracking

Tracking is only available to Hunters; they may train in it at Hunter class trainers. You can train in Track Beasts, Humanoids, Undead, Hidden, Elementals, Demons, Giants, and Dragonkin at different levels.

Dual Wield (Passive Ability) - Allows one-hand and off-hand weapons to be equipped in the off-hand. Train in this once it's available.

Aspects

Aspects are special animal related buffs that allow the Hunter to receive special bonuses from its animal friends. You can only have one aspect active at a time similar to Paladin seals.

Aspects need to be changed depending on the situation. You can only have one active at a time and you need to have the "best" one active. For example, you can start off with Aspect of the Hawk while you're attacking from range. If the monster rushes up to you, switch to Aspect of the Monkey and engage in melee combat. You can also do a Wing Clip then run after switching to Aspect of the Cheetah to get away. Aspects of Cheetah/Pack are canceled when mounted.

Aspect of the Hawk - The hunter takes on the aspects of a hawk, increasing Ranged Attack Power by X. Only one Aspect can be active at a time.

Aspect of the Monkey - The Hunter takes on the aspects of a monkey, increasing the chance to dodge by X%. This is recommended when you're pulling or taking damage in certain situations.

Aspect of the Cheetah - The Hunter takes on the aspects of a cheetah, increasing movement speed by X%. If the Hunter takes damage, they will be dazed for Y sec. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. This can be used to travel or to back away from monsters so you can use your ranged weapon.

Aspect of the Pack - The Hunter and its group take on the aspects of a pack of cheetahs, increasing movement speed by X%. If a pack member takes damage, they will be dazed for Y sec. Only one Aspect can be active at a time.

Aspect of the Beast - The Hunter takes on the aspects of a beast becoming untrackable.

Aspect of the Wild - The hunter and his group take on the aspect of the wild, increasing Nature resistance by X. Only one aspect can be active at a time.

Beast Spells

Scare Beast - Scares a beast, causing it to run in fear for up to X sec. Damage caused may interrupt the effect. Only one beast can be scared at a time. Beasts have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. Scare Beast duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Eagle Eye - Zooms in the Hunter's vision. Use this to scout, which is especially useful when pulling. This can only be used outdoors.

Beast Lore - Gather information about the target beast. The tooltip will display damage, health, armor, any special resistances, and diet. Beast Lore will display whether a beast is tameable or not.

Survival

It's best to put the buttons for these abilities together so they are ready to use if you're forced to fight in melee combat.

Raptor Strike - A strong attack that increases melee damage by X.

Wing Clip - Inflicts X damage and reduces the target's movement speed to Y% of normal for Z sec. Use this ability to strike the monster, then back away so you can fire at it from range. You can also use this to run away from a monster.

Mongoose Bite - Counter-attack the enemy for X damage. Can only be performed after you dodge.

Counterattack - A strike that becomes active after parrying an opponent's attack. This attack deals X damage and immobilizes the target for X sec. Counterattack cannot be blocked, dodged, or parried. Will cause damage to targets immune to immobilizing effects.

Feign Death - Feign death, which may trick enemies into ignoring you. Lasts X min. This ability should be used to avoid death. Players cannot resist Feign Death. You will not die when Feign Death is finished channeling.

Disengage

Another option is to also use the Hunter's Disengage ability once it's available. When the monster starts focusing on you rather than your pet, use Disengage to shift its attention to your pet. Disengage lowers the player's threat and stops Auto-Attack. If there is another target with a higher threat level then the Hunter's target will switch to that target.

Marksmanship

Auto Shot - Automatically shoots the target until cancelled. Activate this ability when you simply want to fire your weapon at the enemy.

Serpent Sting - Stings the target, causing X Nature damage over Y sec. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on any one target. This should be used if you intend on fighting the monster for at least Y sec. Otherwise, it doesn't do its full damage. You can also place this on other monsters you may be fighting at once, but the monsters may start focusing on you.

Viper Sting - Stings the target, draining X mana over Y sec. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on any one target. This sting should be used against casters with mana. PvP: This spell cannot be used on Warrior and Rogue targets. In addition, while it can be used on a Druid target at any time it will only drain mana when the Druid is in caster form. Viper sting will not drain mana from Druids while they are shapeshifted.

Arcane Shot - An instant shot that causes X Arcane damage.

Scorpid Sting - SStings the target, reducing chance to hit with ranged or melee attacks by 5%. Only one sting per hunter can be active on any one

Volley - Continuously fires a volley of ammo at the target area, causing X Arcane damage to enemy targets within Y yards every second for Z sec. This ability is useful against multiple targets.

Multi-Shot - Fires several missiles, hitting 3 targets for an additional X damage. This ability should be used against multiple targets.

Concussive Shot - Dazes the target, slowing movement speed to X% of normal for Y sec.

Distracting Shot - Distract the target, causing threat.

Aimed Shot - An aimed shot that increases ranged damage by X

Hunter's Mark - Hunter's Mark not only adds 'X' attack power to all ranged attacks on the target, is also gains Z additional attack power for each successful ranged attack on the target, to a maximum of X+40(Z).With Talents, the hunter can make this attack power available to all melee attacks as well (hint: your pet does melee damage). It's also useful in Player vs. Player fights. =] This ability dispels itself if the Hunter dies.

Flare - Exposes all hidden and invisible enemies within X yards of the targeted area for Y sec.

Rapid Fire - Decreases the shot time by X% for Y sec. Make sure you quickly start shooting after enabling this ability so you can take full advantage of it. Aimed Shot (Talent) - An aimed shot that increases ranged damage by X and reduces the healing done to that target by X%. Lasts X sec.

Traps

Place a trap and lead a monster back into it to set it off. This becomes easier with your ranged weapon (gun or bow). There are several different types of traps. Traps can be set while in combat, but require a 2 second arming time. Only one trap can be active at a time.

Immolation Trap - Place a fire trap that will burn the first enemy to approach for X fire damage over Y sec. Trap will exist for Z min.

Frost Trap - Place a frost trap that creates an ice slick around itself when the first enemy approaches it. All enemies within X yards will be slowed to Y% of their normal movement speed. Trap will exist for Z min.

Explosive Trap - Place a fire trap that explodes when an enemy approaches, causing X to Y Fire damage and burning all enemies for Z additional fire damage over A sec to all within B yards. Trap will exist for C min. Only one trap can be active at a time.

Freezing Trap - Place a frost trap that freezes the first enemy that approaches, preventing all action for up to X sec. Any damage caused will break the ice. Trap will exist for Y min.

Mage: There are three main schools of magic which magi use: Arcane, Fire and Frost. Certain adversaries can be resistant to a particular school of magic. If you find that a creature is resisting many spells of a certain type, try switching to another school. You can find some examples of each school of magic, below:

Arcane Magic

Arcane Intellect (Buff) - Increases the target's Intellect by X for Y min. Always have this ability active on yourself and cast it on other players that need it as well.

Arcane Brilliance (Party Buff) - Infuses the target's party with brilliance, increasing their Intellect by X for 1 hour. Requires Reagent: Arcane Powder. This is more mana-efficient way of quickly giving all your party members the intellect buff. This spell is only available for level 56+ players via a looted book.

Arcane Missiles - Launches Arcane Missiles at the enemy, causing X damage each second for Y seconds. This spell has a spectacular animation.

Arcane Explosion (AOE) - A powerful area of effect spell which causes an instant explosion of arcane magic around the caster, causing X to Y damage to all targets within Z yards. This ability is useful when the caster is surrounded by targets.

Ritual of Refreshment - Begins a ritual that creates a refreshment table. Raid members can click the table to aquire Conjured Manna Biscuits. The table lasts for X min or Y charges. Requires the caster and 2 additional party members to complete the ritual. In order to participate, all players must right-click the refreshment portal and not move until the ritual is complete.

Fire Magic

Fire Blast - Blasts the enemy with fire for X to Y fire damage.

Fireball - Hurls a fiery ball that causes X to Y fire damage and an additional D damage over Z sec.

Flamestrike (AOE) - Calls down a pillar of fire, burning all enemies within the area for X to Y fire damage and an additional Z damage over A sec.

Fire Ward - Absorbs X fire damage. Lasts 30 seconds. Use this ability when facing a fire damaging monster.

Scorch - Scorch the enemy for X to Y fire damage.

Frost Magic

Frostbolt - Launches a bolt of frost at the enemy, causing X to Y frost damage and slowing movement speed for Z sec. This ability is useful for stopping monsters from running away and warning their friends.

Frost Nova - Blasts enemies near the caster for X to Y cold damage and freezes them in place for up to Z sec. This is a main ability for the Mage. It is useful in stopping monsters from chasing you, allowing you to get away. It can also be used in combat to finish off weakened, retreating monsters. Subject to diminishing returns in PvP. This is considered an immobilizing effect.

Frost Armor - Increases armor by X for 30 minutes. If enemies strike the caster, they may have their movement speed slowed to 70% and have their attacks slowed by 20% for 5 seconds.

Blizzard (AOE) - Ice shards pelt the target area doing X damage over 8 seconds.

Cone of Cold - Targets in a cone in front of the caster take X to Y frost damage and are slowed to 50% of normal speed for 8 seconds. This spell can be improved through a talent.

Frost Ward - Absorbs X frost damage. Lasts 30 seconds.

Other Spells

This page does not have a complete listing of all abilities that are available.

Polymorph - Polymorph transforms enemy Beasts, Humanoids, and Critters into a sheep, forcing it to wander around for the duration of the spell. While wandering, the sheep cannot attack or cast spells and will regenerate health very quickly. Only one target can be Polymorphed at a time and any damage will transform the target back into its normal form. Players targets have a decreased duration of the effect and a better chance to break free. Multiple castings on a single target are subject to diminishing returns for the spells' durations. Polymorph duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Blink - Teleports the caster to the targeted location, breaking free of any bonds that hold the Mage. One of the mages key abilities, it has multiple uses, from escaping a monster's spell or physical attack, to traveling.

Mana Shield - Absorbs X physical damage, draining mana instead. Lasts 1 minute. This is a useful ability which can buy the caster enough time to escape or deal the final damage needed to defeat an enemy. This ability can be improved through a talent.

Counterspell - Counters the enemy's spell preventing him from casting any spell from that school of magic for 10 sec. This spell can be improved through a talent so that it also silences a target and prevents him from casting any spells for 4 seconds.

Remove Lesser Curse - Removes 1 lesser curse from a friendly target. This is an especially useful ability.

Portal - Creates a portal, teleporting group members that use it to X. You need to go get training for specific locations. This ability requires a reagent to use. Each portal spell has an individual cooldown. Portal spells to capital cities cannot be cast in battlegrounds.

Teleport - Teleports the caster to X. You need to go get training for specific locations. This ability requires a reagent to use.

Dampen Magic - Dampen magic reduces the effects of magic on a targeted party member. This will decrease the damage taken by harmful spells by X and healing spells by Y. Lasts Z min. Use this to protect party members from harmful spells, but be aware that it will also reduce the effect of healing spells that are cast on them.

Amplify Magic - Amplifies magic used against the targeted party members, increasing damage taken from spells by X and healing spells by Y. Lasts Z min. This would be helpful if you want to increase healing and are not worried about increased spell damage.

Mage Armor - Increases your resistance to all magic by X and allows Y% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting. Lasts 30 minutes.

Slow Fall - Slows falling speed for X seconds. You can use this ability to jump from high heights without taking damage. This ability requires a reagent.

Palidin: Auras

You can only have one aura active at a time. You'll have to decide what is best for the situation. Other players can also let you know what is best to use. If there are multiple Paladins in the same group, they can each have a different aura active, but multiple Paladins cannot stack the effects of the same aura. If you find yourself in a party with another Paladin, ask him or her what aura he or she is going to use, then use a different one that will complement it.

Devotion Aura - Gives additional armor to nearby party members. Use this when multiple party members are taking damage during battle.

Retribution Aura - Causes holy damage to any creature that strikes a party member.

Fire Resistance Aura - Increases nearby group member's fire resistance X. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time.

Shadow Resistance Aura - Increases nearby group member's shadow resistance X. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time.

Frost Resistance Aura - Increases nearby group member's frost resistance X. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time.

Blessings

A Blessing is a short buff. The Paladin can only have one Blessing active on a player at a time. The intention is for players to decide what Blessing is best for the situation and change Blessings depending on what is happening. If there are multiple Paladins in a group, the limit is one Blessing per person per Paladin. Thus, with two Paladins each party member can have two Blessings.

Blessing of Might - Increases damage. Use this on party members who are focused on damaging the enemy with physical attacks.

Blessing of Wisdom - Increases mana regeneration. Use this on spellcasters like Priests, Mages, etc. You can also use this on yourself after battle to regenerate mana.

Blessing of Protection - Protects the target from all physical attacks. This Blessing is only usable on party members. While this is active the targeted player is unable to attack or use physical abilities.

Blessing of Salvation - Reduces the amount of threat generated. This is useful to cast on casters such as Priests or Mages to make their lives easier against the monsters. Monsters will often stop targeting them and this Blessing will allow the casters to do more without being a monster's primary focus.

Blessing of Light - Places a Blessing on the friendly target, increasing the effects of Holy Light spells used on the target by X and the effect Flash of Light spells used on the target by Y. Lasts Z min. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time.

Blessing of Freedom - Places a Blessing on the party member, granting immunity to movement impairing effects for X sec. Will counter the movement impairing effects of Frostbolt, Cone of Cold, Frost Shock. It will not prevent the damage taken by Frost Nova, Hamstring, Wing Clip, Mind Flay, Counterattack, or Blast Wave or the melee and ranged attack speed slowing effects of Cripple. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time.

Blessing of Sacrifice - Places a Blessing on the party member, transferring X damage taken per hit to the caster. Lasts Y sec. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time.

Greater Blessings

Paladins can learn Greater Blessings for the following spells:

Blessing of Might

Blessing of Wisdom

Blessing of Kings

Blessing of Sanctuary

Blessing of Salvation

Greater Blessings will cast the associated blessing on all raid members that share the same class as the target. For example, if you cast Greater Blessing of Might on a warrior in your raid, all warriors in the raid party will receive Blessing of Might from you. Additionally, Greater Blessings have an increased duration of 30 minutes. These blessings require twice as much mana as the single target version, as well as a reagent. Paladins can purchase these new Greater Blessing spells from their class trainers.

Holy

Flash of Light - Heals a friendly target for X to Y. The Paladin is also good at keeping players alive. Use Flash of Light to keep party members alive.

Holy Light (Healing) - The Paladin is a good healer with Holy Light.

Divine Protection - You are protected from all physical attacks and spells for X seconds, but during that time you cannot attack or use physical abilities on yourself.

Divine Shield - Protects the Paladin from all damage and spells for X seconds, but reduces attack speed by X%. This replaces Divine Protection because it allows you to attack while active, unlike Divine Protection. You can heal yourself while using Divine Shield! This ability slows the Paladin's attack speed.

Divine Intervention - Sacrifices the caster to remove the party member from battle, shielding him from all harm but preventing him from taking any action for X sec.

Seal of Righteousness - Fills the Paladin with holy spirit for 30 min, giving each melee attack a chance to cause X to Y additional Holy damage. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will cause Z Holy damage to an enemy. Does holy damage on every swing. The Judgement effect is "Judgement of Righteousness" to differentiate it from the Seal damage in the combat log.

Seal of Light - Fills the Paladin with divine light for 30 sec, giving each melee attack a chance to heal the Paladin for Y. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for XX seconds granting melee attacks made against the judged enemy a chance of healing the attacker for Z. Only one Judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time.

Seal of Wisdom - Fills the Paladin with divine wisdom for 30 sec, giving each melee attack a chance to restore X of the Paladin's mana. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for 30 sec. granting attacks and spells used against the judged enemy a chance to restore Y mana to the attacker. Only one Judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time.

Consecration - Consecrates the land beneath the Paladin, doing X Holy damage over Y sec. to enemies who enter the area.

Retribution

Seal of the Crusader - Fills the Paladin with the spirit of a crusader for X sec. granting Y attack power. The Paladin also attacks Z% faster, but deals less damage with each attack. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for A sec. increasing Holy damage taken by up to B. Only one judgement can be active at any one time.

Judgement - Unleashes the energy of a Seal spell upon an enemy. Refer to individual Seals for Judgement effect. Judgements that place a debuff on their victim have their duration refreshed when the judging paladin strikes the victim with his or her melee swings. In addition, Judgements that place debuffs cannot be resisted. Using Judgement will initiate melee combat.

Protection

Seal of Justice - Fills the Paladin with the spirit of justice for X sec. giving each melee attack a chance to stun for Y sec. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for Y sec. preventing them from fleeing. Only one judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time.

Righteous Fury - Increases the threat generated by the Paladin's Holy attacks by X%. Lasts Y mins.

Undead Tools

Once you start seeing Undead monsters, make use of all the skills that specifically target them. These skills are available at the trainer. Ask around to find out where you can find Undead monsters.

Exorcism (DD) - This direct damage spell is good for finishing off Undead monsters or for "pulling" them. Also works on Demons.

Turn Evil - This causes the monster (undead/demon)to run away. This is good for multiple monster pulls. Pick one of the monsters that isn't being attacked and send it running away. You can then focus on the remaining monsters. This is also a good escape ability. Another use could be to send the monster running away and then heal yourself while the monster is gone. This has an increased chance of breaking early.

Lay on Hands (very long cooldown)

Uses 100% Mana. Heals a friendly target for an amount equal to the Paladin's maximum amount of health and restores X of their mana. Drains all of the Paladin's remaining mana when used. This is one of the Paladin's best abilities. Use this in special cases when you're about to die or to save a party member. Make sure you don't waste it; save it for when you really need it. Nevertheless, if you never use it, you're also wasting it.

Other Information

Divine Protection, Divine Shield and Blessing of Protection - Targets of these spells will receive the "Forbearance" effect, preventing another of these three spells from being applied to that target for one minute.

Priest: Resurrection

Resurrect spells use the same timer as when reclaiming your corpse. When a player is resurrected, they will have to wait for a set amount before they can click the accept button. Resurrect teleports you to the location at which the spell was cast, not to the caster's present location. Resurrection is not useable in combat.

Healing Spells (Holy Magic)

[Learn about Healers]

Lesser Heal - Heals your target for X.

Heal - Heals your target for X.

Greater Heal - Heals a single target for X. This is a slow-casting spell.

Flash Heal - Heals a friendly target for X to Y. This is a faster casting heal which requires more mana. If someone is about to die you may wish to use this to save their life because another heal wouldn't save them in time.

Prayer of Healing (Group Heal) - Heals nearby party members for X. This is a powerful spell.

Renew - Heals X damage over Y seconds. Since Renew heals over time, it's best to use after a battle or when a tank comes back from pulling.

Holy Magic Spells

Smite (Direct Damage) - Smite an enemy for X holy damage. This ability is useful against monsters that are weak to holy damage.

Dispel Magic - Dispels magic on the target, removing X harmful spells from a friend or X beneficial spells from an enemy. This can be used to debuff monsters or to remove negative spells cast by monsters on you or other party members.

Shadow Magic Spells

If you are in Shadowform and try to use an ability that my not be used in Shadowform, you will leave Shadowform and use that ability. This can be disabled with /console autoUnshift 0

Mind Blast (Direct Damage) - Blasts the target for X shadow damage, but causes a high amount of threat. Threat means the monster is going to be very angry and will likely come after you in a party. That makes this a good spell to finish off a nearly dead monster or a good spell to taunt monsters away from other party members.

Shadow Word: Pain (Damage over Time) - A word of darkness that causes X damage over Y seconds. Use DOTs such as this when you are going to be fighting a monster for a while. If the monster will be killed quickly, then this spell is wasted because it doesn't have time to complete before the monster's death. This will stack with the Warlock spell Corruption.

Mana Burn - Drains X mana from a target. For each point of mana drained in this way, the target takes Y damage. This is a useful ability against enemies with mana. Select the monster and look for a mana bar.

Mind Vision - Allows the caster to see through the target's eyes for X minutes. This ability is useful for scouting, pulling, fun or curiosity.

Fade - Fade out, reducing the caster's threat level on all enemies by a small amount for X sec. If the monsters are angry at you because you've been healing, use this ability to reduce the amount of threat/hate from the monsters. Then, if you're lucky, the monsters will attack someone more capable of fighting them in melee combat such as a Warrior.

Mind Control - Controls a humanoid mind up to level X, but slows its attack speed Y%. Lasts up to Z min. Cannot be cast on tapped targets. Mind Control duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Disciplines

Levitate - Allows the caster to levitate, floating a few feet above the ground. While levitating, you will fall at a reduced speed and travel over water-like surfaces. Any damage will cancel the effect.

Power Word: Shield - Draws on the soul of the party member to shield them, absorbing X damage. Lasts Y sec. While the shield holds, spellcasting will not be interrupted by damage. Once shielded, the target cannot be shielded again for Z sec. Good Priests are experts with their Power Word: Shield usage. They don't have to be asked to use it. Shield can only be used once per 15 seconds per target. Usable on party members only.

Inner Fire (Self-Buff) - A burst of Holy energy fills the caster, increasing armor by X. Each melee or ranged damage hit against the priest will remove one charge. Lasts Y mins or until Z charges are used.

Buffs

Power Word: Fortitude - Holy power infuses the target, increasing the target's Stamina by X for Y minutes. Cast this on party members and yourself because it raises your hit points. Ask party members to inform you when it has worn off, or check them yourself by running your mouse pointer over their buffs on the left side of the screen.

Shadow Protection - Increases the target's resistance to shadow spells by X for Y minutes.

Prayer of Fortitude (drop only) - Power infuses the party, increasing their Stamina by X for 1 hour. Requires reagent.

Threat/Crowd Control/Pulling Abilities

Mind Soothe - Calms the humanoid target, reducing the range at which it will attack you by X yards. This ability is useful for pulling. The Priest calms one target, then pulls another nearby monster without setting off (waking up) the calmed monster.

Psychic Scream - The caster lets out a psychic scream that causes X nearby enemies to run away. This is a good crowd control spell when pulls go bad. Psychic Scream has a chance to break when the feared target is damaged.

Shackle Undead - Shackles the target undead enemy for up to X sec. Any damage caused will release the target. Only one target can be shackled at a time. Increased the chance of breaking early.

Other Information

There is a Priest epic quest series in the game.

Profession Options

You can pick whatever you want. You might find these more tailored to the Priest:

Tailoring - Priests can create Cloth armor for themselves or sell it to others.

Enchanting - Priests can enchant their equipment to make themselves more powerful.

Herbalism and Alchemy - Priests can create buff potions or mana potions.

Rogue: Subtlety

Sap (Requires Stealth) - Knocks the target out for X seconds. Must be Stealthed. Only works on humanoids. Any damage caused will revive the target. Only one target may be Sapped at a time. Sap will not work on a target that is in combat. Enemy rogues will always lose stealth when you Sap them.

Distract - Throws a distraction, attracting the attention of all nearby monsters for X seconds. Does not break Stealth. Distract is effective against creatures that are already distracted.

Blind - Blinds the target, causing it to wander at X% of move speed confused for up to Y seconds. Any damage will cancel the Blind effect. Blind cancels combat when used. Blind is a physical (no longer a poison) attack. It shares the same diminish category as Cyclone and is now diminished in PvE as well as PvP.

Vanish

Allows the Rogue to vanish from sight, entering an improved Stealth mode, but reducing the speed to X% of normal for Y seconds. Spellcasting against a Rogue that successfully uses Vanish will now be interrupted. Vanish breaks root and snare effects. Vanish cancels spells in progress and missiles in flight if they are being cast at the vanished player. If a DoT is active when you use Vanish, unless it is a snare as well, it will remain and break Vanish the next time it does damage. Vanish removes effects that allow the caster to always remain aware of their target (currently Hunter's Mark and Mind Vision).

Pick Pocket (Requires Stealth)

Pick the target's pocket. You can use this ability to get some free loot off the monster. It does not take away loot that would be normally received when killing the monster. Pick Pocket is a special chance to loot the monster. Typically minor amounts of cash or items are found. You can find valuable gems at higher levels. Pickpocket can be used on targets that are in combat, as long as the rogue remains stealthed.

Combat

Backstab (Combo Move)(Requires Daggers) - Backstab the target, causing +X% weapon damage plus Y to the target. Must be behind the target. This ability uses a lot of energy. You can backstab fleeing monsters. Backstab will automatically target the nearest enemy if no target is selected.

Feint - Perform a Feint, causing no damage but lowering your threat a small amount. The point of this ability is to reduce the amount of monster hate so a target will attack another party member that is better equipped to handle the attack such as a Paladin or Warrior.

Sinister Strike (Combo Move) - A wicked strike that adds X damage to your normal weapon damage. This is typically the main skill used for generating Combo Points.

Gouge (Combo Move) - Causes X damage and dazes the opponent for Y seconds. Target must be facing you. Any damage caused to the target will break Gouge. Cancels combat if successful. This ability can give you time to run, or can allow you to get behind the monster for a Backstab.

Kick - A quick kick that injures a single foe for X damage and interrupts the spell being cast Y% of the time for Z seconds. This ability should be used against spell casters to interrupt them when they are in the process of casting. Watch for the casting animation, and then wait until you have enough energy to Kick. Good Rogue players are always on top of using Kick.

Assassination

Eviscerate (Finishing Move) - Finishing move that causes additional damage per Combo Point. This is your instant damage SLAM ability that you should use to finish monsters off or take a chunk out of them. Manual of Eviscerate (Rank 9) drops off Blackhand Assassins in Black Rock Spire.

Garrote (DOT)(Requires Stealth) - Garrote the enemy, causing X damage over Y seconds. Must be in Stealth mode behind the target. If you are going to fight the target for a long time it's a wise idea to sneak up and use this skill. The monster will be damaged over time as you fight them. Garrote increases in potency with greater attack power.

Rupture (Finishing Move)(DOT) - Finishing move that causes damage over time. Lasts longer per Combo Point. This is another damage-over-time ability that is more useful when you fight the monster long enough so that it reaches the full effect; otherwise, you should use another finishing move. Rupture increases in potency with greater attack power.

Ambush (Combo move)(Requires Stealth)(Requires Daggers) - Ambush the target, causing X% weapon damage plus Y to the target. Must be Stealthed and behind the target.

Slice and Dice (Finishing Move) - Finishing move that increases melee attack speed by X%. Lasts longer per Combo Point. You only need to power up this ability enough such that you have the increased speed for the duration of the fight. If you are fighting multiple monsters you might find it useful to power-up on one monster, release, then use the speed on the second monster. This can trigger the Ruthlessness talent.

Cheap Shot (Combo Move)(Requires Stealth) - Stuns the target for X seconds. This ability allows you to start off the fight with some cheap hits on the enemy that they can't respond to. A Rogue could also Stealth during a fight using Vanish (while in a party) and use a Cheap Shot at the end of the fight to prevent the monster from escaping.

Kidney Shot (Finishing Move) - Finishing move that stuns the target. Lasts longer per Combo Point. This ability can also be used to stun a monster to prevent them from escaping or to prevent any further damage. This is subject to diminishing returns.

Shaman: Purge (Dispel) - Removes one or two magic effect, depending on the rank. Use this if the enemy has some kind of buff on. Once it's removed, the enemy will be weaker and easier to kill.

Far Sight - Changes the caster's viewpoint to the targeted location. This spell is useful for scouting and for looking for certain NPCs.

Flame Shock - Instantly sears the target with fire for X fire damage and also causes damage over time.

Flametongue Weapon - Imbue the shaman's weapon with fire. Each hit causes X to Y additional fire damage, based on the speed of the weapon. Slower weapons cause more fire damage per swing. Lasts for Z minutes.

Frost Shock - An instant cast spell which causes X to Y frost damage and slowing movement speed to 50% of normal for 8 seconds.

Frostbrand Weapon - Chance of causing additional frost damage and slowing the target's movement speed to 75%.

This ability is great to use in addition to the Earthbind Totem against monsters that are going to run.

Healing Wave - Heals a friendly target for X to Y.

Chain Heal - Heals a friendly target for X to Y, then jumps to heal additional nearby targets. Each jump reduces the effectiveness of the heal by 50%. Heals 3 total targets. After the initial target is healed, the healing effect will jump to the most damaged target (by absolute health) within range. In addition, if a raid member is the initial target it will look for valid raid targets to jump to rather than non-raid targets as a priority, making it consistent with group targeted Chain Heals.

Lightning Bolt - Casts a bolt of lightning at the target for X to Y Nature damage. The amount of damage dealt can be increased through a talent.

Chain Lighting - Casts a bolt of lightning at the target for X to Y Nature damage which then jumps to up to 2 additional enemies. Each jump reduces the damage dealt by 30%. The amount of damage dealt can be increased through a talent.

Lightning Shield - A chance the attacker will be struck for damage. This expends one of three charges. This ability is useful for protection and additional damage.

Earth Shock - An instant cast spell which causes X nature damage, interrupts spellcasting and also prevents spells from that school from being cast for two seconds. This ability causes additional threat.

Rockbiter Weapon - Imbue the shaman's weapon, increasing damage by X when using that weapon. Lasts for Y minutes. This ability causes additional threat.

Other Spells

Water Breathing - This is useful if you're fighting for extended periods of time under water or just for fun and exploration. You can cast this on other players too! This ability requires a reagent.

Water Walking - Allows the friendly target to walk across the water for X min. Any damage will cancel the effect.

There are other cool abilities at higher levels.

Especially Cool Abilities

Ghost Wolf

This allows you to transform into a wolf and run faster. You cannot cast spells or do many other things as a Ghost Wolf such as ride air mounts. When in Ghost Wolf form, the shaman is considered a Beast. Ghost Wolf is only useable outdoors.

Reincarnation: Reincarnation is a passive ability that will give you to option of letting you resurrect yourself once every hour upon death. The cooldown of this ability can be reduced through a talent.

Astral Recall: The shaman can use this spell to return to the Home Point. This is useful for many applications such as selling, turning in quests, meeting up with people, and more.

Ancestral Spirit: Resurrects players. This is an invaluable ability that is required often and is greatly appreciated in a party. This ability cannot be used in combat

Warlock: DOTs

DOTs are damage-over-time spells. Because they do damage over time, you want to cast them at the start of a battle and have them deal damage throughout the battle. If you're killing a monster very quickly, then DOTs aren't the best to use.

Curses

The Warlock has several types of curses and it is up to the player to decide which is best for the particular situation. Curses can only be cast on the enemy. You can only have one curse active at a time on a monster. The last curse you cast will override the previous curse on the monster.

Corruption - Inflicts a disease on a target that causes X damage over Y seconds. Corruption will stack with Shadow Word: Pain.

Curse of Weakness - Damage caused by the target is reduced by X for Y seconds. This is useful in shorter battles.

Curse of Recklessness - Increases the damage done by the target by X, but greatly reduces its armor by Y for Z seconds. This is a good group based spell that is especially good to cast on monsters that are trying to run away.

Curse of the Elements - Curses the target, reducing Shadow, Arcane, Fire and Frost resistances by X for Y min. This ability is good to use when playing with other casters who use those types of spells. In addition to reducing your target's Fire and Frost resistance, this spell will also increase the Fire and Frost damage you inflict upon them by Z%. Has a duration of 2 minutes when used on PvP targets.

Curse of Tongues - Forces the target to speak in Demonic, increasing the casting time of all spells by X%. Only one Curse per Warlock can be active on any one target. Lasts Y sec. Curse of Tongues has a 12 second duration when used on PvP targets..

Curse of Agony - Curses the target with agony causing X Shadow damage over Y seconds. Causes large damage over time. The damage from this spell will continue even if the caster dies or leaves the area.

Curse of Doom - Curses the target with impending doom, causing X shadow damage after Y min. If the target dies from this damage, there is a chance that a Doomguard will be summoned. Cannot be cast on players (boo!)

Drain Life - Transfers health from target to caster. This ability is used during battle both to damage the monster and to regain life. Drain Life is good to use against high-level monsters that typically resist your other attacks. Although Drain Life can be resisted, you should keep trying until your cast succeeds (doesn't resist). Once you land the spell, it will start draining life; it does damage to the monster even if you don't actually need the life.

Life Tap - Converts health into mana. If you need mana, what you do is Life Tap, then steal life from the enemy monster. This spell benefits from effects which increase your spell damage. At rank 3 and above, the base amount of health lost and mana gained will increase by 80% of your bonus spell damage effects. Talents and items can further modify those values. Rank 1 and 2 receive reduced effect.

Drain Mana - Transfers X mana to the caster (Warlock) every second. This is a "leash" ability similar to the Dark Ranger's abilities in Warcraft III. Once the monster gets out of range, the leash breaks, and the spell is deactivated. Also, if the monster interrupts your casting, the interruption breaks the leash. Use this ability on enemy casters to drain their mana and replenish your own.

Fear - Send the monster running away. This is a good crowd control ability or escape spell. Be careful using this ability though. Monsters could wake up other monsters by calling for help as they run away. You typically don't want to use this in dungeons. Players have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. Banish, Seduction, Enslave Demon and Fear duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Howl of Terror - Howl, causing all enemies within X yds to flee in terror for Y sec. This is a good "oh no" ability to use when surrounded or for PvP. This ability has an increased chance of breaking early.

Death Coil - Drains X of the enemy target's health, returning 100% to the caster. Causes a short Fear effect. Death Coil is subject to diminishing returns in the Horror category. Currently, only Death Coil is in this category.

Demonology

Shadow Ward - Absorbs shadow damage. This ability is good to use when you know the monster is using shadow damage.

Demon Skin - Increases health regeneration and armor. Increases health regeneration at all times. You should never be without the Demon Skin buff.

Demon Armor - Increases armor, shadow resistance, and health regeneration. Increases health regeneration at all times. This ability replaces Demon Skin. It should always be active.

Detect Lesser Invisibility/Invisibility

Sense Demons - Use to locate Demons on the minimap. Sense Demon will persist after death.

Stones

Warlocks can create special stones that they can use themselves or give to other players.

Healthstone (requires Soul Shard) - Creates a Healthstone, which is essentially a health potion.

Soulstone (requires Soul Shard) - This is the Warlock's version of Resurrection. The Warlock creates a Soulstone that can be used upon death, restoring its owner to life at X health and mana. The Soulstone is soulbound when created. When the target dies it may resurrect itself any time until release. There is a cooldown before a Soulstone can be used again. Soulstones cannot be used on targets not in your party or raid. In addition, the soulstone buff will now be removed if the target or caster leaves the party or raid.

Spellstone (requires Soul Shard) - Creates a Spellstone for the caster. When equipped and used, the Spellstone removes all magic effects from the caster and will Increase your spell critical strike rating by X. In addition, equipping the Spellstone improves your chance to get a critical strike with spells by Z%. Use a Spellstone before doing Hellfire to reduce the amount of damage to yourself.

Firestone - Creates a Firestone which can be equipped in the off hand. When equipped, enchants the main hand weapon with fire, granting each attack a chance to deal X to Y additional fire damage. In addition, equipping a Firestone increases the damage done by fire spells by Z.

Banish - Banishes the enemy target, preventing all action but making it invulnerable for up to X sec. Only one target can be banished at a time. Only works against Demons and Elementals. Banish, Seduction, Enslave Demon and Fear duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds. Banish cannot be cast on targets tapped by other players or groups.

Destruction

Searing Pain - Inflict searing pain on the enemy target, causing X to Y Fire damage. Causes a Z amount of threat.

Immolate (DoT) - Burns the enemy for initial damage and additional damage over time.

Shadow Bolt - Sends a shadowy bolt at the enemy. This is your direct damage (DD) spell, and you'll want to use it when you're not casting something else. It is useful for killing fleeing monsters, finishing monsters off, and so on.

Hellfire - Ignites the area surrounding the caster, causing fire damage to the caster and all nearby enemies. This is a good spell to use when surrounded, but its effects will stay. You can kill yourself if you're not careful. You may have to use a potion, or cast Drain Life, to keep yourself alive. This spell will not cause enemy spells to increase casting time or reduce channel time. It will also no longer prevent flag captures in Battlegrounds.

Soul Fire - Burns the enemy's soul, causing X to Y damage. It takes a long time to cast so it's best to start a fight with this attack.

Awesome abilities

Check out these fun abilities.

Eye of Kilrogg - Summon the Eye of Kilrogg - This summons an eye that you can control. This eye can move away from your character and can be used for scouting purposes as it was used in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. The eye is stealthed and has one hit point. The Eye cannot fly up in the air. It can travel up stairs and other players can see the Eye. The Eye doesn't make monsters angry at you so you can use it to scout out an area before you go there. This is a channeling spell so it will be canceled if someone interrupts the Warlock's casting.

Summon Felsteed - Create your own Felsteed horse! Horses allow you to travel much faster than walking. This is available at level 30.

Unending Breath - Breathe under water! You can cast this on other players too!

Enslave Demon - Enslave a target demon for a limited amount of time. You can use this ability to take control of a Demon and use it to attack other monsters. Requires a soul shard. Increased chance of breaking early if cast repeatedly on the same target. This is very cool and useful. If you are trying to enslave a demon, cast Curse of Shadow before you Enslave the Demon to reduce its resistances. Cannot be cast on tapped targets. Cannot be dispelled.

Ritual of Summoning - Begins a ritual that summons a targeted group member. Requires three people to perform. To use this ability, first target a person (usually the party icon) you want to summon. Next cast the spell. You will then need two people (party members only) to right-click on the portal one time and then do nothing once their character begins the summoning animation. Once all three players are summoning (all have summoning animation) it will take several seconds to complete the ritual. Then the portal will disappear and the player summoned will appear. If it doesn't work, try it again. A failed Ritual of Summoning will not cost a soul shard. Only party members can participate in rituals. Target of Ritual of Summoning must already be in the same instance if caster is in an instance. Summoning gives a confirmation dialog to the person being summoned. Ghosts cannot be summoned.

You cannot summon in Battlegrounds. You cannot summon in Netherstorm in Outlands.

Ritual of Summoning can be used to summon players into instances if they meet the instance requirements.

Players can now be summoned to raid instances from heroic dungeons.

Health Funnel - Transfers health to the caster's pet every second as long as the caster channels. Use this ability by having your pet attack and then channeling health into the pet. Then, if you need health, cast Drain Life, use a potion, or have someone heal you. This is a leash spell so it cancels if the pet runs out of range or if the spell is interrupted.

Imp - The Imp is a good pet to use if you're in a party. He blasts the enemy with a ranged attack and will continue this attack even at melee range. Because he's fragile and tends to run away from melee combat, you have to be careful with him so that he doesn't aggro monsters. Also, he's not the best to use in solo. On the other hand, if you don't have a Soul Shard, you will need him to get another one.

Voidwalker - This is an ideal soloing pet. Use it to tank for you. The Voidwalker has massive hit points and can use the Torment skill to attract monsters' anger, but its damage output is very low.

Succubus - This pet inflicts a high amount of damage on your foes, but is very fragile. The Succubus has an amazing damage output, especially when backstabbing monsters with Lash of Pain. It is also good at crowd control with Soothing Kiss and Seduce to make a monster sleep for a short while.

Felhunter - This pet is best used against enemy casters. The Felhunter is able to purge harmful magical effects from your allies, or beneficial effects from an enemy. The Felhunter is even healed in the process! In addition, the Felhunter has the ability to silence enemy casters for X seconds which also prevents spells from that school of magic from being cast for Y seconds.

Inferno - Summons a meteor from the twisting nether, causing 200 Fire damage and stunning all enemy targets in area for 2 sec. An Infernal rises from the crater, under the command of the caster. Once control is lost, the Infernal must be Enslaved to maintain control. Requires a reagent. Usable outdoors only. The quest for the Infernal can be found in Felwood. The summoned Infernal will now be enslaved for 5 minutes before turning on its summoner. The stun effect can be resisted.

Ritual of Doom - Begins a ritual that sacrifices a random participant to summon a doomguard. The doomguard must be immediately enslaved or it will attack the ritual participants. Requires the caster and 4 additional people to complete the ritual. In order to participate, all players must right-click the portal and not move until the ritual is complete. Requires a Demonic Figurine as a reagent. The Ritual of Doom quest can be found in the Tainted Scar.

Warrior: Shouts

The Warrior has several Shouts which are useful in combat situations. All Shouts require Rage to use, are instant, and have a moderate re-use timer.

Battle Shout - Increases the melee attack power of all party members within X yards by Y. Lasts Z sec.

Intimidating Shout - The warrior shouts, causing the targeted enemy to cower in fear. Up to X total nearby enemies will flee in fear. Lasts Y sec.

Demoralizing Shout - Reduces the melee attack power of all enemies within X yards by Y. Lasts Z sec.

Challenging Shout - A Shout that causes all nearby enemies to attack the Warrior. This shout has a long cooldown time so it is best used in emergency situations to save group members.

General Abilities

Heroic Strike - Strong attack that increases the melee damage on your next attack.

Sunder Armor - Your next attack reduces target's armor. Sunder Armor can be stacked up to 5 times. Continue to reduce the armor of the target to make them take more damage. Sunder Armor will not stack with Expose Armor, but will stack with Faerie Fire.

Shield Bash - Instant attack that bashes the target for X damage, interrupting spell casting, and preventing any spell in that school from being cast for Y sec. Not useable in Berserker Stance.

Hamstring - Your attack will cause X damage and slow the enemy's movement to Y% of normal for Z sec. Best when used to prevent an enemy from quickly fleeing. Can also be used as an escape ability. Available in both Battle and Berserker stance. Hamstring now has a 10 second duration when used on PvP targets.

Rend - Your attack will cause the target to bleed. In addition to your regular weapon damage your target takes bleed damage for a brief period of time. This is a DOT that should be used at the start of combat. Available in Battle and Defensive Stance.

Blood Rage

An instant ability that sacrifices some of your life to increase your Rage bar. Best used in a group that has a healer. Generates X rage immediately and Y rage over its duration. Can be used in all stances.

Slam - Slams the opponent, causing X additional damage. Can be used in all stances.

Retaliation - Instantly counter-attack any enemy that strikes you in melee for X sec. Melee attacks made from behind cannot be counter-attacked. This ability will not lose charges when the attacker is behind the warrior.

Execute - Attempt to finish off a wounded foe, causing X damage and converting each extra point of rage into X additional damage. Only works on enemies that have X% or less health.

Battle Stance Abilities

Charge - This should be used at the start of combat to generate some Rage. The Warrior will quickly dash to the monster's location. Charge also allows for a chance to stun the enemy for a moment. To use this ability, the warrior can not be in active combat mode and must be close enough to the enemy without being inside the minimum range for the charge. It may take some time to learn how to properly use Charge.

Thunderclap - An instant close range area attack. All enemies affected by Thunderclap take slight damage but their attacks are also greatly slowed for a short time.

Overpower - Instant attack that causes weapon damage plus X. Only usable after the target dodges. The overpower can not be blocked, dodged, or parried.

Mocking Blow - Your attack causes additional damage and forces the target to attack you! It is great for saving a group member who is in trouble. Mocking blow has a long cooldown time so use sparingly.

Defensive Stance abilities

Defensive Stance reduces the damage taken and damage caused.

Shield Block - Greatly increases chance to block. Only blocks one frontal attack. In addition to reducing the damage taken it also sets up the revenge counter attack combo.

Disarm - If the enemy is using a weapon, a successful use of Disarm will greatly reduce the damage dealt by the target for a short period of time. Long cooldown time.

Taunt - Instant ability that taunts the target. A successful use will draw the attention of the target, causing them to attack you. This should be used regularly to keep the monsters attacking you. This of course requires healers to keep you alive during the battle. Disarm is now subject to diminishing returns in PvP.

Revenge - Instant attack that causes extra damage. Counter attack the enemy for additional damage. This must follow a defensive action. Best used in conjunction with Shield Block.

Berserker Stance abilities

Cleave - A sweeping attack that does your weapon damage plus X to the target and his nearby ally. This ability is useful when fighting multiple monsters at once. Make sure the other monster isn't slept; otherwise Cleave will wake them up.

Berserker Rage - The warrior enters a berserker rage, becoming immune to fear and knockout effects and generating extra rage when taking damage. Lasts X sec.

Recklessness - The warrior will cause critical damage with most attacks and be immune to fear effects for the next X sec., but damage taken is increased by Y%

Whirlwind - In a whirlwind of steel you attack up to X enemies within Y yards, causing weapon damage to each enemy. Critical strikes with the off-hand weapon from this ability can trigger Flurry and Rampage.

Pummel - Instant attack that causes damage and interrupts spellcasting for a short duration.

Intercept - Charge an enemy, causing X damage and stunning it for Y sec.

Death Knight: Unknown.

Characters:

**Alliance **

Catiane

Race: Human

Class: Warlock

info: The young warlock Catiane grew up in the village of Goldshrine in the herbalist sections, for her mother, before she died was a rogue herbalist named Phanguinth. And it was durring the mid-summer festaval that she discovered her powers


	2. info 2

**Horde**

Name: Ellopai

age: 21

class: Warrior

Race: Orc

info: Daughter of the leader of the Orcs, she is the second most powerful person in the kingdom of Orcs, she grew up in the life of luxurious and haplessness. But she disliked it like most rich only children do, She tough wanted to be a fighter and she got her wish when she was 13 and taken to be trained by the best fighter in all of Kalmidor. Her teacher had a hate for the human rouge Phanguint and all her family, (including Catiane) she too harbored this hate, for Phanguinth killed her master...

Name: Saeida

Race: Tuaren

Age: 21

Class: Druid

info: duaghter of the druid of the captial city of the tuaren she was a born druid and all ways wanted to fallow in her fathers footsteps, it was horid when phanguinth killed her father and the leader of her tribe, this made her the perfect companion to Ellopai.

Name: Urnlek

Age: 21

Class:Shamen

Race: Troll

Info: the Childhood friend of Ellopai, she was the protogu for troll shamens, little Is know what happened in her past due to the fact that she lived with Ellopia until she was 13.

Name: Cestavia

Age: 456,789,293

Race: Undead

info: no one know where she come from only that she is the best and most trusted rouge in under-city she is one of two who do not harbor a hate for the rouge phanguinth, due to the fact that she looks up to the best rouge in history.


	3. Chapter 1

**Now let us begin **

**Chapter one**

Catiane sat on the wall surrounding the inn in Storm-Wind, The Gilded Rose, looking out into the moat, when she saw a bobbing figure, _there are no fish in a moat... a kid, _ Cat dived into the water to save the child. Little did she know that this was the child king of Storm- Wind Anwinn Rin, her face hitting the water she pulled the child to the shore of the moat on the other side of the bank. The child was breathing by the time Cat got to the shore, He said " thank you, you saved my life stranger tell me your name, for I can tell you are a mighty citizen of Storm-Wind?" Cat sat up and looked at him, " my name is Catiane Grey-wind, of Goldshrine, you highness" she bowed revising who she had saved, when Manasia came running saying " Cat there you are, when I came out of the inn you weren't there" The king stood and nodded " thank you Catiane of Goldshrine, Thank you I will remember this" he walked away as Mana walked closer, then the king abruptly turned around " wait, are you not the warlock I sent for, doing that payed of sooner then I thought, and are you not Manasia Ariosto of Darrnars?" he asked sitting on a tree stump. Mana and Cat looked at each other and said together " yes we are". "then fallow me" he ran of twords the palace,

Cestavia sighed when she noticed that she missed with her trowing knife, she had been aiming at the king of Storm-Wind, when that warlock jumped in and saved him. "Damn Warlock," she turned and looked at Ellopai " I missed because of a Warlock" Cest looked very upset but then again she always did for she was a undead. " well where they go," then a idea hit her ( Cestavia) " I be right back " she faded, Ello just sighed " she always dose the stealth trick, I wish she think that humans are better at see things that are stealth." Urnlek woke up from the sleep that had been holding her and said " do we have to go after her?" rubbing her eyes. " No, Sylvanas said we had to watch the guards and the king, she said nothing about killing a warlock" then Urnlek relieved something " that's Phanguints Daughter" then Ello and Saeida, who had been hiding in a corner stood "well lets just kill one" they both slid down the wall and hid behind a inn " I have a bad idea about this." Urnlek crawled down after them.


	4. chapter 2

Silver Wings

classes:

The Druid :druids are the keepers of the world and masters of nature with a diverse array of abilities. They are powerful healers, capable of curing poisons and raising fallen comrades in the thick of battle. Druids also command nature's wrath, calling down ranged blasts of energy, summoning swarms of insects, or entangling their foes in the earth. But druids are also masters of the wild, able to shape shift into a great bear, cat, or even sea lion, gaining their powers in combat or travel. Druids are a diverse class with a variety of play styles, capable of filling any role.

The Druid gives players several play style options. A Druid in normal form is a caster that can fight with spells or weapons. In Bear form the Druid becomes a Warrior with Rage. While in Cat form the Druid becomes a Rogue with Energy and stealth. The Druid can also transform into two other special animal forms. With its ability to heal itself and fellow characters, the Druid can also take on the role of a Priest. A Druid is not as versatile in its abilities as a Priest is, lacking the spells Power Word: Shield, but is otherwise a very capable healer. **Only for Night Elf and Turren**

The Hunter:hunters are deadly marksmen, capable of bringing their enemies down from a distance with bows or rifles. Skilled survivalists, they can track enemies or lay traps to damage and entrap their foes. Hunters also possess a primal connection to the beasts of Azeroth, capable of taming and training them to keep as loyal guardians. Wearing light to medium armor, hunters can also dual wield weapons in combat, fighting beside their pets in battle.

The Hunter is a vicious damage dealer. With their ability to pull extremely well and hit monsters hard from far away, they certainly help take down monsters more quickly. Their pets add to the damage count and can aid somewhat in managing monster aggro. The variety of traps allows the Hunter to control crowds to an extent, as well. The combination of their extreme range, decent damage, and trap capability, Hunters are the perfect pullers for any group. **allowed for Dwarf, Night Elf, Orc, Tuaren, Troll, Blood Elf, and Draenei**

The Mage: mages wield the elements of fire, frost, and the arcane to destroy or neutralize their enemies. They are a robed class that excels at dealing massive damage from afar, casting elemental bolts at a single target, or raining destruction down upon their enemies in a wide area of effect. Mages can also augment their allies' spell-casting powers, summon food or drink to restore their friends, and even travel across the world in an instant by opening arcane portals to distant lands.

When seeking someone to introduce monsters to a world of pain, the Mage is a good choice. With their elemental and arcane attacks, it's a safe bet something they can do won't be resisted by your chosen enemy. Damage is the name of the Mage game, and they do it well. Their arsenal includes some powerful crowd control spells, also, giving them the ability to keep hordes at bay -- in fact, these abilities can be used on the most common creatures in the game, thus making them extremely valuable for this purpose. **For Human, Gnome, Undead, Troll, Blood Elf, Draenei **

The Paladin: guardians of the Holy Light, paladins bolster their allies with holy auras and blessing to protect their friends from harm and enhance their powers. Wearing heavy armor, they can withstand terrible blows in the thickest battles while healing their wounded allies and resurrecting the slain. In combat, they can wield massive two-handed weapons, stun their foes, destroy undead and demons, and judge their enemies with holy vengeance. Paladins are a defensive class designed to outlast their opponents.

The Paladin is a mix of a melee fighter and a secondary spell caster. The Paladin is ideal for groups due to the Paladin's healing, Blessings, and other abilities. Paladins can have one active aura per Paladin on each party member and use specific Blessings for specific players. Paladins are pretty hard to kill, thanks to their assortment of defensive abilities. The Paladin can also heal with Holy Light, unlike other combat classes. The Paladin is an Undead specific fighter as well, with several abilities designed to be used against the Undead. **For Humans, Dwarfs, Blood Elf, and Draenie**

The Priest: priests are the masters of healing and preservation, restoring their wounded allies, shielding them in battle, and even resurrecting their fallen comrades. While they have a variety of protective and enhancement spells to bolster their allies, priests can also wreak terrible vengeance on their enemies, using the powers of shadow or holy light to destroy them. They are a diverse and powerful class, highly desirable in any group, capable of fulfilling multiple roles. **For Humans, Dwarfs, Night Elf,Troll , Undead, Blood Elf, Draenie.**

The Rouge( also know as Mercenaries, and Assassins): rogues are a lightly armored melee class capable of dealing massive damage to their enemies in a flurry of attacks. They are masters of stealth and assassination, passing by enemies unseen and striking from the shadows, then escaping from combat in the blink of an eye. Rogues can also craft poisons that damage or cripple their enemies, reducing their effectiveness in battle. Groups will find rogues valuable, for not only do they deal massive damage, but they can open locked doors or chests, and disarm hidden traps as well. **For Human, Dwarf, Night Elf, Gnome, Orc, Troll, Undead, and Blood Elf.**

The Shamen: shaman are the spiritual leaders of their tribes and clans. They are masters of the elements, using spells and totems that heal or enhance their allies in battle while unleashing the fury of the elements upon their foes. Shamans can wear medium armor, and even wield massive two-handed weapons in combat. They are a versatile class that can wade into battle, restoring their allies while hurling elemental bolts of lightning at their enemies.

The old phrase "jack of all trades, master of none" is an excellent way to describe the Shaman; they are the only real "hybrid" class in World of Warcraft. While they do not excel at any one aspect of their repertoire, they function passing well when performing most tasks called upon by a party. Need a support healer? Looking for a secondary tank? After another damage-dealer? Have an empty slot that needs someone to support the group in general? The Shaman can provide. They have a number of utility spells as well that help make life easier for any party**. For Orc , Tuaren, Troll and Draenie.**

The Warlock: warlocks are masters of shadow, flame, and demonic power. They are a robed class that excels at plaguing their enemies with disease or curses, hurling bolts of fire or shadow energy across the battlefield, and summoning demons to aid them in combat. While warlocks are powerful casters that deal damage from a distance, their demonic powers can also protect or support their allies in battle, or even summon other players from across the world using ritual magic to conjure portals.

Warlocks have both powerful damage spells (primarily dealing over time) and debuff spells that work well in conjunction with each other and with the abilities of their group mates. They have Curses for many occasions; in fact, they can easily be considered the best debuffers in the game. Their pets, too, help with the damage dealing and grant the Warlock extra abilities to put to use. They can also control crowds well with Seduction and Banish, and provide limited support in the form of their summoned stones. **For Humans, ****Gnomes, Orc, Undead, and Blood Elfs.**

The Warrior:warriors can be a raging berserker or an iron-clad juggernaut, capable of withstanding tremendous attacks while protecting their allies from harm. They have a wide variety of attacks that do everything from cripple their enemies, to dealing massive amounts of damage in a single retaliatory blow, and enhancing their allies' fighting ability with battle shouts. They excel at fighting multiple opponents at once, gaining rage from every blow dealt or received to unleash their attacks. Warriors are a versatile class with a variety of play-styles to choose from.

The Warrior can be a defensive, shielded tank, a damage-dealing powerhouse, or a mixture of the two. Their abilities obviously pertain to the art of close combat; their stances carry with them different moves for different situations and party setups. All in all, the Warrior is one of the prime candidates to capture and hold the attention of creatures while they die to sword and spell. **For Human, Dwarfs, Night Elf , Gnome, Orc, Tauren, Troll, Undead, Draenie.**

The Death Knight: the fearsome death knight, World of Warcraft's first Hero class, is not your average adventurer seeking to prove his or her worth on Azeroth's fields of battle. No longer servants of the Lich King, they begin their new calling as experienced, formidable adversaries, heavily armed and armored and possessing an arsenal of deadly and forbidden magic learned in the Lich King's thrall **All Races. **

**Races of the Alliance **

Draeni: one month ago, a terrible explosion tore open the skies above northern Kalimdor. At that moment, the great ship Exodar plummeted from the heavens, and crashed upon the world of Azeroth. Having fled the ravaged world of Outland, the noble draenei used the dimension traveling Exodar to reach safe haven. Inspired by tales of the heroic alliance that stood against the might of the Burning Legion, the draenei have come to enlist aid in retaking their shattered homeland. Dedicated to preserving life and upholding the tenets of the Holy Light, the draenei hope to gather a new coalition of warriors to battle the Burning Legion and put a halt to its horrific Burning Crusade. Armed only with courage and their unshakeable faith in the Light, the draenei look forward to finding the alliance and ushering them towards the destiny that awaits beyond the skies of Azeroth.

Dwarf: the stoic dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The Dwarves have always been fast allies with the Humans, and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. In past ages, the Dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses. However, whenever the call to battle sounded, they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. Due to a recent discovery that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins, the Dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the Dwarves that the mighty Titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world over for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. To this end, the Dwarves have sent out their Prospectors to all ends of the world in the hopes of discovering new insight into their shrouded past. These journeys led to Dwarven excavation sites all over the known world, some of which serve as outposts and some of which serve as potential hunting grounds for enemies of the Dwarven race

Gnome: the eccentric, often-brilliant Gnomes are one of the most peculiar races of the world. With their obsession for developing radical new technologies and constructing marvels of mind-bending engineering, it's a wonder that any Gnomes have survived to proliferate.

Thriving within the wondrous techno-city of Gnomeregan, the Gnomes shared the resources of the forested Dun Morogh Peaks with their Dwarven cousins. Though the dwarves of Ironforge also have a propensity for technology and engineering - it is the gnomes who provide the critical, visionary designs for most of the Dwarves' weapons and steam vehicles.

The Gnomes served the Alliance well during the Second War, but strangely, they refused to send any personnel to aid their allies during the Burning Legion's recent invasion. Though their designs helped turn the tide against the Legion, the Dwarves and Humans were shocked by the Gnomes' decision to withhold their courageous troops and pilots.

When the war ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the Gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the Gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost.

Nearly half of the Gnomish race was wiped out during the fall of Gnomeregan. The ragged Gnomes that survived fled to the safety of the Dwarves' stronghold of Ironforge. Committed once again to the Alliance's cause, the Gnomes spend their time devising strategies and weapons that will help them retake their ravaged city and build a brighter future for their people.

Human: the Humans of Stormwind are a resilient breed, having survived an invasion by the savage Orcs during the First War. During the Second War, the armies of Stormwind rallied with the Alliance to reclaim their homeland of Azeroth. After the success of the Second War, Stormwind was rebuilt and Human civilization began to flourish once again throughout the southlands. With the recent invasion of the Burning Legion - which left the northern kingdom of Lordaeron in ruins - Stormwind now stands as the last bastion of human civilization. Following the heroic examples of the legendary Sir Lothar and King Llane, the defenders of Stormwind are considered to be among the fiercest warriors in the land. They stand resolute in their charge to maintain the honor and might of humanity in an ever-darkening world

Night Elf: the reclusive Night Elves were the first race to awaken in the World of Warcraft. These shadowy, immortal beings were the first to study magic and let it loose throughout the world nearly ten thousand years before Warcraft I. The Night Elves' reckless use of magic drew the Burning Legion into the world and led to a catastrophic war between the two titanic races. The Night Elves barely managed to banish the Legion from the world, but their wondrous homeland was shattered and drowned by the sea. Until recently, the Night Elves closed themselves off from the rest of the world and remained hidden atop their holy mountain of Hyjal for many thousands of years. The Legion's invasion brought the Night Elves out of their long period of slumber. They now have renewed interest in shaping the world, and for the first time are allying themselves with other races to insure the continued survival of Azeroth. As a race, Night Elves are typically honorable and just, but they are very distrusting of the 'lesser races' of the world. They are nocturnal by nature and their shadowy powers often elicit the same distrust that they have for their mortal neighbors.

**Races of the Horde**

Blood Elf: for nearly seven thousand years, the high elves cultivated a shining magical kingdom deep within the forests of northern Lordaeron. But five years ago, the undead Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and drove the elves to the brink of extinction. Led by the evil death knight Arthas, the Scourge destroyed the mystical Sunwell, thereby severing the elves from the source of their arcane power. Though the scars of that conflict are evident, the remaining elves have banded together and retaken much of their homeland. Calling themselves "blood elves", these grim survivors are committed to regaining the vast powers they once commanded. Inspired by the leadership of their beloved prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, the blood elves now seek out new sources of arcane magic and the means of defending their land against the undying horrors of the Scourge.

Orc: the savage, green-skinned Orcs are one of the most prolific races of Azeroth. They are commonly believed to be brutal and mindless, possessing no humanity or empathy for other races. Born on the hellish world of Draenor, the Orcs were brought into the kingdom of Stormwind through the dimensional gateway known as the Dark Portal and forced to wage war on the Humans. Although few are aware of their history, the Orcs once cultivated a noble, Shamanistic society on the world of Draenor. Tragically, the proud Orc clans were corrupted by the Burning Legion and used as pawns in the Legion's invasion of Azeroth. The Orcs managed to rebel, however, and they were ultimately able to help turn the tide against their demon masters. Led by the young Warchief, Thrall, the Orcs have reclaimed their strength and honor. Now, the Orcs stand ready to fight not for the sake of conquest, but for their right to survive in their adopted world.

Tauren: the Tauren are huge, bestial creatures who live in the grassy, open barrens of central Kalimdor. They live to serve nature and maintain the balance between the wild things of the land and the restless spirit of the elements. Despite their enormous size and brute strength, the remarkably peaceful Tauren cultivate a quiet, tribal society. However, when roused by conflict, Tauren are implacable enemies who will use every ounce of their strength to smash their enemies under hoof. Under the leadership of their ancient chief, Cairne Bloodhoof, the Tauren allied themselves with the Orcs during the invasion of the Burning Legion. The two races have remained steadfast allies ever since. Like the Orcs, the Tauren struggle to retain their sense of tradition and noble identity

Troll: the vicious Jungle Trolls, who populate the numerous islands of the South Seas, are renowned for their cruelty and dark mysticism. Barbarous and superstitious, the wily Trolls carry a seething hatred for all other races.

One tribe, however, was forced to overcome its prejudices when it encountered the Orc Warchief, Thrall, and his mighty Horde. The Trolls of the Darkspear tribe, long since exiled from their ancestral lands in Stranglethorn Vale, were nearly destroyed by a band of aquatic Murlocs, but Thrall and the Horde managed to save them. In return the grateful Trolls swore an oath of eternal allegiance to the Horde.

Led by the cunning Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin, the Darkspear Trolls now make their home in Durotar along with their Orcish allies. Their village, named after their fallen tribal elder, Sen'jin, lies along the eastern coast of the harsh, rocky land. The Darkspear tribe also occupies tracts within the nearby jungles of the Echo Isles.

As part of the Horde, the Trolls have extended their loyalty to the mighty Tauren, but they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies.

Undead: having broken free from the tyrannical rule of the Lich King, a renegade group of undead seek to retain their own free will while destroying all those who oppose them. Known as the Forsaken, this group is dedicated to serving their leader, the banshee queen Sylvanas Windrunner. These dark warriors have established a secret stronghold beneath the ruins of Lordaeron's former capital city. Situated deep beneath the cursed Tirisfal Glades, the labyrinthine Undercity is a sprawling bastion of evil. Within its shadowy confines, Sylvanas' royal apothecaries scramble to develop a devastating new plague - one which will not only eradicate their hated Scourge rivals, but the rest of humanity as well. To further their dark aims, the Forsaken have entered into an alliance of convenience with the primitive, brutish races of the Horde. Holding no real loyalty for their newfound comrades, the Forsaken have duped them into fighting against their common enemy - the Lich King. Only time will tell how these disciples of doom will fare in their mission of vengeance.

**Skills and Spells. **

Druid: Healing Touch - Heals a friendly target for X to Y. This is the Druid's main healing spell. You can only use this ability while you are in Druid form. There are times where you should have two levels of this spell available on your action bar to use based on how damaged the target is. You don't want to waste mana by using a more powerful heal than is necessary.

Rejuvenation - Heals the target for X over Y seconds. Rejuvenation is good to have active during combat. That way when the enemy is causing damage, you are healing during that time and mitigating some of that damage. If you or a party member is slightly damaged after battle, you can cast Rejuvenation to help heal the damage. Rejuvenation is also useful to cast on tanks that are pulling monsters.

Regrowth - Heals a friendly target for X to Y and another X over Y seconds. This spell is a mix of a heal and a heal over time spell. Regrowth takes a while to cast so you don't typically want to use it on yourself when you're being attacked. This spell is useful after battle or for casting on party members who are damaged but are not taking significant damage. Otherwise you will want to switch to Healing Touch instead.

Innervate - Increases the target's Mana regeneration by X% and allows 100% of the target's Mana regeneration to continue while casting. Lasts Y sec.

Tranquility - Regenerates all nearby group members for X every X seconds for X seconds. Druid must channel to maintain the spell. If a monster interrupts this spell it will cancel. This ability would be best used when multiple party members need healing at once.

Rebirth - Returns the spirit to the body, restoring a dead target to life with X health and Y mana. This spell requires a reagent.

Mark of the Wild (Powerful Buff!) - Increases all friendly targets' armor by X. At higher levels this spell adds an increase to all attributes. At even higher levels this ability also adds an increase to all resistances. This is one of the most powerful buffs in the game, making a Druid a welcome addition to a party.

Gift of the Wild (loot drop) - Increases party member's armor by X, all attributes by Y and all resistances by Z for 1 hour.

Cure Poison - Cures one poison effect on the target. Another welcomed ability when monsters are poisoning you.

Abolish Poison - Attempts to cure one poison effect on the target and another poison effect every X seconds.

Remove Curse - Dispels X curse(s) from the target. This is a welcomed ability as no one likes to be cursed!

Balance

Moonfire (DoT) - Burns the enemy for X to Y damage and then an additional X damage over X seconds. This ability gives a starting blast and then damages over time. You should use this ability whenever you're fighting the monster long enough for the spell to run its full duration. Otherwise, you're just wasting mana. Moonfire is also good for stopping runners before they get help. You can also repeatedly cast Moonfire for its initial damage instead of its damage-over-time to kill a target. This is especially effective in PvP combat.

Starfire - Causes X to Y damage to the target. The first question from a player when this spell becomes available is typically, "How is this different from Wrath?" Starfire takes longer to cast but does more damage. It's a good initial strike spell. Additionally, Starfire does Arcane damage while Wrath does nature damage. If the enemy has resistances to nature damage, Starfire is more effective to use.

Wrath (DD) - Causes X to Y nature damage to the target. This is your first available direct damage blast spell. This is useful for causing initial damage to the enemy. It's also useful for finishing off an enemy that is trying to run away.

Thorns (Additional damage buff) - Thorns sprout from the friendly target doing X nature damage to anyone who hits them. This is a mid-range timed buff that adds additional damage to the enemy in melee combat. Cast this on any party member that is tanking. Always have this up when you're in melee combat with the enemy.

Faerie Fire (Curse) - Decrease the armor of the target by X for X seconds. While affected, the target cannot stealth or turn invisible. This is a staple Druid spell that should be worked into combat the second it is available. Be sure to only use this ability when you're in melee combat with the enemy. If you're just casting spells on a monster, Faerie Fire is not needed. Faerie Fire will stack with other armor reducing debuffs.

Entangling Roots - Roots the target in place and causes X nature damage over X seconds. Only usable outdoors. This spell has many uses. You can use Entangling Roots to break up spawns (groups of monsters). Cast Entangling Roots on a monster you wish to keep out of combat, and then engage the remaining monster(s). You can use Entangling Roots in solo combat to allow you to blast the enemy with Wrath or Starfire while the monster cannot respond. Another use of Entangling Roots is to stop runners from escaping to warn their friends. Subject to diminishing returns in PvP. This is considered an immobilizing effect. Hibernate and Entangling Roots duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds.

Hibernate - Forces the enemy target to sleep for about X sec. Any damage will awaken the target. Only one target can be forced to hibernate at a time. Only works on Beasts and Dragonkin. There is an increased chance of this spell breaking early. Hibernate and Entangling Roots duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds.

Barkskin - The druid's skin becomes as tough as bark. All damage taken is reduced by X%. While protected, damaging attacks will not cause spellcasting delays. This spell is usable while stunned, frozen, incapacitated, or feared. Lasts Y sec.

Soothe Animal - Soothes the target beast, reducing the range at which it will attack you by X yards. The highest rank can soothe targets level 70 or lower. This ability will help you avoid combat with a beast. If there are several beasts next to each other, you can cast Soothe Animal on one, and then engage the other. This ability can also be useful for avoiding combat while traveling.

Druid Shape Shift: Shape shifting

The Druid can turn into a Bear or Cat, and transform into Aquatic Form or Traveling Form. The main penalty for this transformation is that the Druid is unable to cast spells or use items. You will need to learn proper management of these forms. You will likely have to switch to Druid form after combat to cast spells, heal, and use buffs, and then return to Bear or Cat form when you're ready to fight again. You will also need to learn which is the best form to fight in for each situation. Druids regenerate mana while in shape shift form. Shape shifting now breaks roots, snares, and freeze effects. All Shape shift forms now include immunity to polymorph effects. Shape shifting into an animal form will remove Polymorph effects. Shape shifting will counteract the slowing effects of frost-based spells (Frostbolt, Frost Shock, Cone of Cold, etc.).

Druids in shape shifted form can gather herbs and skin creatures.

When in Bear form, Dire Bear form, Cat form, Travel form or Aquatic form, the druid is considered a Beast.

Druids are able to shape shift back into caster form while feared.

If you are in a shapeshift form and try to use an ability that may only be used in caster form, you will leave the form and use that ability. This means that you can shift from one form to another in one action. If you don't have mana to shift form, you will get an error message and remain in your current form. This can be disabled with /console autoUnshift 0

Druid Form

This form is useful when soloing until your Cat abilities are built up. While in parties if you are acting as a healer, you will need to remain in this form so you're ready to heal.

Bear Form

While in Bear form you are similar to a Warrior. You might wish to read over the Warrior page for insights on how to play a Warrior. Bear form increases armor and hit points, and allows the use of various bear abilities. Bear form is useful in parties when you need someone to tank. The Bear has several useful abilities including taunt and a stun to interrupt spells. These abilities are only usable in Bear form.

Effects that lower armor will lower armor by a percentage of the druid's full armor. Enrage only removes 75% of base armor.

Swipe - Swipe X nearby enemies.

Growl - Adds a small amount of threat to the target. This is your taunt ability that you use to get the monster to attack you rather than a weak party member such as a spellcaster. Growl is useable against targets that are immune to physical attacks.

Demoralizing Roar - The Druid roars, decreasing nearby enemies' attack power by X.

Maul - Increases the Druid's next attack by X damage. Rage cost reduced if Maul fails.

Enrage - Generates X rage over X sec. but decreases armor by X%. The Druid is considered in combat for the duration.

Bash - Bashes the target, stunning for X seconds. This of course is especially useful against spellcasters. Rage cost reduced if Bash fails.

Challenging Roar - Taunts all nearby enemies for X sec. Challenging Roar is useable against targets that are immune to physical attacks.

Frenzied Regeneration - Converts up to X rage per second into health for Y sec. Each point of rage is converted into Z health.

Aquatic Form

Shape shift into aquatic form to increase swim speed and gain underwater breathing. Aquatic form looks like an angry seal. This form is useful for underwater exploration. It's useful for traveling by water faster than by land until travel form is available. Trick: if you're fighting under water and are about to run out of air (breath), convert to Aquatic form to replenish air. Then switch back. You can fight in Aquatic form for laughs but you can't use any special abilities or cast spells.

Aquatic form mana cost scales with level.

Cat Form

Shape shift into Cat form to increase attack speed and gain the use of various Cat abilities. This form has an innate threat reduction component. The cat is much like the Rogue. You should read the Rogue Basics page for more details on how to play a Rogue. Many Cat abilities are similar to Rogue abilities. Cat form is best for soloing and for party use. If you're a Rogue player, you can appreciate how useful this form can be. Feline Swiftness regains its speed increase when moving from indoors to outdoors.

Prowl - Allows the Druid to sneak around, but reduces movement speed to X% of normal. Abilities will not cancel Prowl when they fail to go off.

Claw - Claw the enemy, causing X additional damage. Awards one combo point. Energy cost reduced if Claw fails.

Rip - Finishing move that causes damage over time. Damage increases per combo point.

Shred - Shred the target, causing 225% damage plus X damage to the target. Must be behind the target. Awards one combo point. You do not need to be in stealth mode to use this ability. Energy cost reduced if Shred fails.

Tiger's Fury - Increase damage done by X for X sec.

Rake - Rake the target for X bleed damage and an additional Y damage over 9 sec. Awards 1 combo point.

Dash - Increases movement speed for X sec. Dash can be used while prowling.

Cower - Cower, causing no damage but lowering your threat a small amount. Energy cost reduced if Cower fails. Cower is useable against targets that are immune to physical attacks.

Track Humanoid - Shows the location of all nearby humanoids on the minimap for X minutes.

Pounce - Pounce on the enemy, stunning the target for X sec and causing X damage over X sec. Must be stealthed. Awards one combo point. Energy cost reduced if Pounce fails.

Feline Grace - Reduces damage from falling. You can use this ability to jump off high cliffs and land safely.

Ferocious Bite - Finishing move that causes damage per combo point and converts each point of energy into additional damage.

Moonkin Form

In this form, the armor contribution from your items is increased. Party members and raid members near you will have their spell critical chance increased. Single target spell critical strikes in this form have a chance to instantly regenerate X% of your total mana. The Moonkin can only cast Balance and Remove Curse spells while shapeshifted.

Travel Form

Transforms the druid into a travel form, increasing movement speed. You become a cool-looking cheetah. Travel form mana cost scales with level. Travel form is not useable underwater or indoors. Travel Form can be learned at level 16.

Flight Form

At level 60 you can get a new form that allows you to fly in the air in Outland. Flight speed is increased to 150%

Hunter: Tracking

Tracking is only available to Hunters; they may train in it at Hunter class trainers. You can train in Track Beasts, Humanoids, Undead, Hidden, Elementals, Demons, Giants, and Dragonkin at different levels.

Dual Wield (Passive Ability) - Allows one-hand and off-hand weapons to be equipped in the off-hand. Train in this once it's available.

Aspects

Aspects are special animal related buffs that allow the Hunter to receive special bonuses from its animal friends. You can only have one aspect active at a time similar to Paladin seals.

Aspects need to be changed depending on the situation. You can only have one active at a time and you need to have the "best" one active. For example, you can start off with Aspect of the Hawk while you're attacking from range. If the monster rushes up to you, switch to Aspect of the Monkey and engage in melee combat. You can also do a Wing Clip then run after switching to Aspect of the Cheetah to get away. Aspects of Cheetah/Pack are canceled when mounted.

Aspect of the Hawk - The hunter takes on the aspects of a hawk, increasing Ranged Attack Power by X. Only one Aspect can be active at a time.

Aspect of the Monkey - The Hunter takes on the aspects of a monkey, increasing the chance to dodge by X%. This is recommended when you're pulling or taking damage in certain situations.

Aspect of the Cheetah - The Hunter takes on the aspects of a cheetah, increasing movement speed by X%. If the Hunter takes damage, they will be dazed for Y sec. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. This can be used to travel or to back away from monsters so you can use your ranged weapon.

Aspect of the Pack - The Hunter and its group take on the aspects of a pack of cheetahs, increasing movement speed by X%. If a pack member takes damage, they will be dazed for Y sec. Only one Aspect can be active at a time.

Aspect of the Beast - The Hunter takes on the aspects of a beast becoming untrackable.

Aspect of the Wild - The hunter and his group take on the aspect of the wild, increasing Nature resistance by X. Only one aspect can be active at a time.

Beast Spells

Scare Beast - Scares a beast, causing it to run in fear for up to X sec. Damage caused may interrupt the effect. Only one beast can be scared at a time. Beasts have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. Scare Beast duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Eagle Eye - Zooms in the Hunter's vision. Use this to scout, which is especially useful when pulling. This can only be used outdoors.

Beast Lore - Gather information about the target beast. The tooltip will display damage, health, armor, any special resistances, and diet. Beast Lore will display whether a beast is tameable or not.

Survival

It's best to put the buttons for these abilities together so they are ready to use if you're forced to fight in melee combat.

Raptor Strike - A strong attack that increases melee damage by X.

Wing Clip - Inflicts X damage and reduces the target's movement speed to Y% of normal for Z sec. Use this ability to strike the monster, then back away so you can fire at it from range. You can also use this to run away from a monster.

Mongoose Bite - Counter-attack the enemy for X damage. Can only be performed after you dodge.

Counterattack - A strike that becomes active after parrying an opponent's attack. This attack deals X damage and immobilizes the target for X sec. Counterattack cannot be blocked, dodged, or parried. Will cause damage to targets immune to immobilizing effects.

Feign Death - Feign death, which may trick enemies into ignoring you. Lasts X min. This ability should be used to avoid death. Players cannot resist Feign Death. You will not die when Feign Death is finished channeling.

Disengage

Another option is to also use the Hunter's Disengage ability once it's available. When the monster starts focusing on you rather than your pet, use Disengage to shift its attention to your pet. Disengage lowers the player's threat and stops Auto-Attack. If there is another target with a higher threat level then the Hunter's target will switch to that target.

Marksmanship

Auto Shot - Automatically shoots the target until cancelled. Activate this ability when you simply want to fire your weapon at the enemy.

Serpent Sting - Stings the target, causing X Nature damage over Y sec. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on any one target. This should be used if you intend on fighting the monster for at least Y sec. Otherwise, it doesn't do its full damage. You can also place this on other monsters you may be fighting at once, but the monsters may start focusing on you.

Viper Sting - Stings the target, draining X mana over Y sec. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on any one target. This sting should be used against casters with mana. PvP: This spell cannot be used on Warrior and Rogue targets. In addition, while it can be used on a Druid target at any time it will only drain mana when the Druid is in caster form. Viper sting will not drain mana from Druids while they are shapeshifted.

Arcane Shot - An instant shot that causes X Arcane damage.

Scorpid Sting - SStings the target, reducing chance to hit with ranged or melee attacks by 5%. Only one sting per hunter can be active on any one

Volley - Continuously fires a volley of ammo at the target area, causing X Arcane damage to enemy targets within Y yards every second for Z sec. This ability is useful against multiple targets.

Multi-Shot - Fires several missiles, hitting 3 targets for an additional X damage. This ability should be used against multiple targets.

Concussive Shot - Dazes the target, slowing movement speed to X% of normal for Y sec.

Distracting Shot - Distract the target, causing threat.

Aimed Shot - An aimed shot that increases ranged damage by X

Hunter's Mark - Hunter's Mark not only adds 'X' attack power to all ranged attacks on the target, is also gains Z additional attack power for each successful ranged attack on the target, to a maximum of X+40(Z).With Talents, the hunter can make this attack power available to all melee attacks as well (hint: your pet does melee damage). It's also useful in Player vs. Player fights. =] This ability dispels itself if the Hunter dies.

Flare - Exposes all hidden and invisible enemies within X yards of the targeted area for Y sec.

Rapid Fire - Decreases the shot time by X% for Y sec. Make sure you quickly start shooting after enabling this ability so you can take full advantage of it. Aimed Shot (Talent) - An aimed shot that increases ranged damage by X and reduces the healing done to that target by X%. Lasts X sec.

Traps

Place a trap and lead a monster back into it to set it off. This becomes easier with your ranged weapon (gun or bow). There are several different types of traps. Traps can be set while in combat, but require a 2 second arming time. Only one trap can be active at a time.

Immolation Trap - Place a fire trap that will burn the first enemy to approach for X fire damage over Y sec. Trap will exist for Z min.

Frost Trap - Place a frost trap that creates an ice slick around itself when the first enemy approaches it. All enemies within X yards will be slowed to Y% of their normal movement speed. Trap will exist for Z min.

Explosive Trap - Place a fire trap that explodes when an enemy approaches, causing X to Y Fire damage and burning all enemies for Z additional fire damage over A sec to all within B yards. Trap will exist for C min. Only one trap can be active at a time.

Freezing Trap - Place a frost trap that freezes the first enemy that approaches, preventing all action for up to X sec. Any damage caused will break the ice. Trap will exist for Y min.

Mage: There are three main schools of magic which magi use: Arcane, Fire and Frost. Certain adversaries can be resistant to a particular school of magic. If you find that a creature is resisting many spells of a certain type, try switching to another school. You can find some examples of each school of magic, below:

Arcane Magic

Arcane Intellect (Buff) - Increases the target's Intellect by X for Y min. Always have this ability active on yourself and cast it on other players that need it as well.

Arcane Brilliance (Party Buff) - Infuses the target's party with brilliance, increasing their Intellect by X for 1 hour. Requires Reagent: Arcane Powder. This is more mana-efficient way of quickly giving all your party members the intellect buff. This spell is only available for level 56+ players via a looted book.

Arcane Missiles - Launches Arcane Missiles at the enemy, causing X damage each second for Y seconds. This spell has a spectacular animation.

Arcane Explosion (AOE) - A powerful area of effect spell which causes an instant explosion of arcane magic around the caster, causing X to Y damage to all targets within Z yards. This ability is useful when the caster is surrounded by targets.

Ritual of Refreshment - Begins a ritual that creates a refreshment table. Raid members can click the table to aquire Conjured Manna Biscuits. The table lasts for X min or Y charges. Requires the caster and 2 additional party members to complete the ritual. In order to participate, all players must right-click the refreshment portal and not move until the ritual is complete.

Fire Magic

Fire Blast - Blasts the enemy with fire for X to Y fire damage.

Fireball - Hurls a fiery ball that causes X to Y fire damage and an additional D damage over Z sec.

Flamestrike (AOE) - Calls down a pillar of fire, burning all enemies within the area for X to Y fire damage and an additional Z damage over A sec.

Fire Ward - Absorbs X fire damage. Lasts 30 seconds. Use this ability when facing a fire damaging monster.

Scorch - Scorch the enemy for X to Y fire damage.

Frost Magic

Frostbolt - Launches a bolt of frost at the enemy, causing X to Y frost damage and slowing movement speed for Z sec. This ability is useful for stopping monsters from running away and warning their friends.

Frost Nova - Blasts enemies near the caster for X to Y cold damage and freezes them in place for up to Z sec. This is a main ability for the Mage. It is useful in stopping monsters from chasing you, allowing you to get away. It can also be used in combat to finish off weakened, retreating monsters. Subject to diminishing returns in PvP. This is considered an immobilizing effect.

Frost Armor - Increases armor by X for 30 minutes. If enemies strike the caster, they may have their movement speed slowed to 70% and have their attacks slowed by 20% for 5 seconds.

Blizzard (AOE) - Ice shards pelt the target area doing X damage over 8 seconds.

Cone of Cold - Targets in a cone in front of the caster take X to Y frost damage and are slowed to 50% of normal speed for 8 seconds. This spell can be improved through a talent.

Frost Ward - Absorbs X frost damage. Lasts 30 seconds.

Other Spells

This page does not have a complete listing of all abilities that are available.

Polymorph - Polymorph transforms enemy Beasts, Humanoids, and Critters into a sheep, forcing it to wander around for the duration of the spell. While wandering, the sheep cannot attack or cast spells and will regenerate health very quickly. Only one target can be Polymorphed at a time and any damage will transform the target back into its normal form. Players targets have a decreased duration of the effect and a better chance to break free. Multiple castings on a single target are subject to diminishing returns for the spells' durations. Polymorph duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Blink - Teleports the caster to the targeted location, breaking free of any bonds that hold the Mage. One of the mages key abilities, it has multiple uses, from escaping a monster's spell or physical attack, to traveling.

Mana Shield - Absorbs X physical damage, draining mana instead. Lasts 1 minute. This is a useful ability which can buy the caster enough time to escape or deal the final damage needed to defeat an enemy. This ability can be improved through a talent.

Counterspell - Counters the enemy's spell preventing him from casting any spell from that school of magic for 10 sec. This spell can be improved through a talent so that it also silences a target and prevents him from casting any spells for 4 seconds.

Remove Lesser Curse - Removes 1 lesser curse from a friendly target. This is an especially useful ability.

Portal - Creates a portal, teleporting group members that use it to X. You need to go get training for specific locations. This ability requires a reagent to use. Each portal spell has an individual cooldown. Portal spells to capital cities cannot be cast in battlegrounds.

Teleport - Teleports the caster to X. You need to go get training for specific locations. This ability requires a reagent to use.

Dampen Magic - Dampen magic reduces the effects of magic on a targeted party member. This will decrease the damage taken by harmful spells by X and healing spells by Y. Lasts Z min. Use this to protect party members from harmful spells, but be aware that it will also reduce the effect of healing spells that are cast on them.

Amplify Magic - Amplifies magic used against the targeted party members, increasing damage taken from spells by X and healing spells by Y. Lasts Z min. This would be helpful if you want to increase healing and are not worried about increased spell damage.

Mage Armor - Increases your resistance to all magic by X and allows Y% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting. Lasts 30 minutes.

Slow Fall - Slows falling speed for X seconds. You can use this ability to jump from high heights without taking damage. This ability requires a reagent.

Palidin: Auras

You can only have one aura active at a time. You'll have to decide what is best for the situation. Other players can also let you know what is best to use. If there are multiple Paladins in the same group, they can each have a different aura active, but multiple Paladins cannot stack the effects of the same aura. If you find yourself in a party with another Paladin, ask him or her what aura he or she is going to use, then use a different one that will complement it.

Devotion Aura - Gives additional armor to nearby party members. Use this when multiple party members are taking damage during battle.

Retribution Aura - Causes holy damage to any creature that strikes a party member.

Fire Resistance Aura - Increases nearby group member's fire resistance X. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time.

Shadow Resistance Aura - Increases nearby group member's shadow resistance X. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time.

Frost Resistance Aura - Increases nearby group member's frost resistance X. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time.

Blessings

A Blessing is a short buff. The Paladin can only have one Blessing active on a player at a time. The intention is for players to decide what Blessing is best for the situation and change Blessings depending on what is happening. If there are multiple Paladins in a group, the limit is one Blessing per person per Paladin. Thus, with two Paladins each party member can have two Blessings.

Blessing of Might - Increases damage. Use this on party members who are focused on damaging the enemy with physical attacks.

Blessing of Wisdom - Increases mana regeneration. Use this on spellcasters like Priests, Mages, etc. You can also use this on yourself after battle to regenerate mana.

Blessing of Protection - Protects the target from all physical attacks. This Blessing is only usable on party members. While this is active the targeted player is unable to attack or use physical abilities.

Blessing of Salvation - Reduces the amount of threat generated. This is useful to cast on casters such as Priests or Mages to make their lives easier against the monsters. Monsters will often stop targeting them and this Blessing will allow the casters to do more without being a monster's primary focus.

Blessing of Light - Places a Blessing on the friendly target, increasing the effects of Holy Light spells used on the target by X and the effect Flash of Light spells used on the target by Y. Lasts Z min. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time.

Blessing of Freedom - Places a Blessing on the party member, granting immunity to movement impairing effects for X sec. Will counter the movement impairing effects of Frostbolt, Cone of Cold, Frost Shock. It will not prevent the damage taken by Frost Nova, Hamstring, Wing Clip, Mind Flay, Counterattack, or Blast Wave or the melee and ranged attack speed slowing effects of Cripple. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time.

Blessing of Sacrifice - Places a Blessing on the party member, transferring X damage taken per hit to the caster. Lasts Y sec. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time.

Greater Blessings

Paladins can learn Greater Blessings for the following spells:

Blessing of Might

Blessing of Wisdom

Blessing of Kings

Blessing of Sanctuary

Blessing of Salvation

Greater Blessings will cast the associated blessing on all raid members that share the same class as the target. For example, if you cast Greater Blessing of Might on a warrior in your raid, all warriors in the raid party will receive Blessing of Might from you. Additionally, Greater Blessings have an increased duration of 30 minutes. These blessings require twice as much mana as the single target version, as well as a reagent. Paladins can purchase these new Greater Blessing spells from their class trainers.

Holy

Flash of Light - Heals a friendly target for X to Y. The Paladin is also good at keeping players alive. Use Flash of Light to keep party members alive.

Holy Light (Healing) - The Paladin is a good healer with Holy Light.

Divine Protection - You are protected from all physical attacks and spells for X seconds, but during that time you cannot attack or use physical abilities on yourself.

Divine Shield - Protects the Paladin from all damage and spells for X seconds, but reduces attack speed by X%. This replaces Divine Protection because it allows you to attack while active, unlike Divine Protection. You can heal yourself while using Divine Shield! This ability slows the Paladin's attack speed.

Divine Intervention - Sacrifices the caster to remove the party member from battle, shielding him from all harm but preventing him from taking any action for X sec.

Seal of Righteousness - Fills the Paladin with holy spirit for 30 min, giving each melee attack a chance to cause X to Y additional Holy damage. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will cause Z Holy damage to an enemy. Does holy damage on every swing. The Judgement effect is "Judgement of Righteousness" to differentiate it from the Seal damage in the combat log.

Seal of Light - Fills the Paladin with divine light for 30 sec, giving each melee attack a chance to heal the Paladin for Y. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for XX seconds granting melee attacks made against the judged enemy a chance of healing the attacker for Z. Only one Judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time.

Seal of Wisdom - Fills the Paladin with divine wisdom for 30 sec, giving each melee attack a chance to restore X of the Paladin's mana. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for 30 sec. granting attacks and spells used against the judged enemy a chance to restore Y mana to the attacker. Only one Judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time.

Consecration - Consecrates the land beneath the Paladin, doing X Holy damage over Y sec. to enemies who enter the area.

Retribution

Seal of the Crusader - Fills the Paladin with the spirit of a crusader for X sec. granting Y attack power. The Paladin also attacks Z% faster, but deals less damage with each attack. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for A sec. increasing Holy damage taken by up to B. Only one judgement can be active at any one time.

Judgement - Unleashes the energy of a Seal spell upon an enemy. Refer to individual Seals for Judgement effect. Judgements that place a debuff on their victim have their duration refreshed when the judging paladin strikes the victim with his or her melee swings. In addition, Judgements that place debuffs cannot be resisted. Using Judgement will initiate melee combat.

Protection

Seal of Justice - Fills the Paladin with the spirit of justice for X sec. giving each melee attack a chance to stun for Y sec. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for Y sec. preventing them from fleeing. Only one judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time.

Righteous Fury - Increases the threat generated by the Paladin's Holy attacks by X%. Lasts Y mins.

Undead Tools

Once you start seeing Undead monsters, make use of all the skills that specifically target them. These skills are available at the trainer. Ask around to find out where you can find Undead monsters.

Exorcism (DD) - This direct damage spell is good for finishing off Undead monsters or for "pulling" them. Also works on Demons.

Turn Evil - This causes the monster (undead/demon)to run away. This is good for multiple monster pulls. Pick one of the monsters that isn't being attacked and send it running away. You can then focus on the remaining monsters. This is also a good escape ability. Another use could be to send the monster running away and then heal yourself while the monster is gone. This has an increased chance of breaking early.

Lay on Hands (very long cooldown)

Uses 100% Mana. Heals a friendly target for an amount equal to the Paladin's maximum amount of health and restores X of their mana. Drains all of the Paladin's remaining mana when used. This is one of the Paladin's best abilities. Use this in special cases when you're about to die or to save a party member. Make sure you don't waste it; save it for when you really need it. Nevertheless, if you never use it, you're also wasting it.

Other Information

Divine Protection, Divine Shield and Blessing of Protection - Targets of these spells will receive the "Forbearance" effect, preventing another of these three spells from being applied to that target for one minute.

Priest: Resurrection

Resurrect spells use the same timer as when reclaiming your corpse. When a player is resurrected, they will have to wait for a set amount before they can click the accept button. Resurrect teleports you to the location at which the spell was cast, not to the caster's present location. Resurrection is not useable in combat.

Healing Spells (Holy Magic)

[Learn about Healers]

Lesser Heal - Heals your target for X.

Heal - Heals your target for X.

Greater Heal - Heals a single target for X. This is a slow-casting spell.

Flash Heal - Heals a friendly target for X to Y. This is a faster casting heal which requires more mana. If someone is about to die you may wish to use this to save their life because another heal wouldn't save them in time.

Prayer of Healing (Group Heal) - Heals nearby party members for X. This is a powerful spell.

Renew - Heals X damage over Y seconds. Since Renew heals over time, it's best to use after a battle or when a tank comes back from pulling.

Holy Magic Spells

Smite (Direct Damage) - Smite an enemy for X holy damage. This ability is useful against monsters that are weak to holy damage.

Dispel Magic - Dispels magic on the target, removing X harmful spells from a friend or X beneficial spells from an enemy. This can be used to debuff monsters or to remove negative spells cast by monsters on you or other party members.

Shadow Magic Spells

If you are in Shadowform and try to use an ability that my not be used in Shadowform, you will leave Shadowform and use that ability. This can be disabled with /console autoUnshift 0

Mind Blast (Direct Damage) - Blasts the target for X shadow damage, but causes a high amount of threat. Threat means the monster is going to be very angry and will likely come after you in a party. That makes this a good spell to finish off a nearly dead monster or a good spell to taunt monsters away from other party members.

Shadow Word: Pain (Damage over Time) - A word of darkness that causes X damage over Y seconds. Use DOTs such as this when you are going to be fighting a monster for a while. If the monster will be killed quickly, then this spell is wasted because it doesn't have time to complete before the monster's death. This will stack with the Warlock spell Corruption.

Mana Burn - Drains X mana from a target. For each point of mana drained in this way, the target takes Y damage. This is a useful ability against enemies with mana. Select the monster and look for a mana bar.

Mind Vision - Allows the caster to see through the target's eyes for X minutes. This ability is useful for scouting, pulling, fun or curiosity.

Fade - Fade out, reducing the caster's threat level on all enemies by a small amount for X sec. If the monsters are angry at you because you've been healing, use this ability to reduce the amount of threat/hate from the monsters. Then, if you're lucky, the monsters will attack someone more capable of fighting them in melee combat such as a Warrior.

Mind Control - Controls a humanoid mind up to level X, but slows its attack speed Y%. Lasts up to Z min. Cannot be cast on tapped targets. Mind Control duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Disciplines

Levitate - Allows the caster to levitate, floating a few feet above the ground. While levitating, you will fall at a reduced speed and travel over water-like surfaces. Any damage will cancel the effect.

Power Word: Shield - Draws on the soul of the party member to shield them, absorbing X damage. Lasts Y sec. While the shield holds, spellcasting will not be interrupted by damage. Once shielded, the target cannot be shielded again for Z sec. Good Priests are experts with their Power Word: Shield usage. They don't have to be asked to use it. Shield can only be used once per 15 seconds per target. Usable on party members only.

Inner Fire (Self-Buff) - A burst of Holy energy fills the caster, increasing armor by X. Each melee or ranged damage hit against the priest will remove one charge. Lasts Y mins or until Z charges are used.

Buffs

Power Word: Fortitude - Holy power infuses the target, increasing the target's Stamina by X for Y minutes. Cast this on party members and yourself because it raises your hit points. Ask party members to inform you when it has worn off, or check them yourself by running your mouse pointer over their buffs on the left side of the screen.

Shadow Protection - Increases the target's resistance to shadow spells by X for Y minutes.

Prayer of Fortitude (drop only) - Power infuses the party, increasing their Stamina by X for 1 hour. Requires reagent.

Threat/Crowd Control/Pulling Abilities

Mind Soothe - Calms the humanoid target, reducing the range at which it will attack you by X yards. This ability is useful for pulling. The Priest calms one target, then pulls another nearby monster without setting off (waking up) the calmed monster.

Psychic Scream - The caster lets out a psychic scream that causes X nearby enemies to run away. This is a good crowd control spell when pulls go bad. Psychic Scream has a chance to break when the feared target is damaged.

Shackle Undead - Shackles the target undead enemy for up to X sec. Any damage caused will release the target. Only one target can be shackled at a time. Increased the chance of breaking early.

Other Information

There is a Priest epic quest series in the game.

Profession Options

You can pick whatever you want. You might find these more tailored to the Priest:

Tailoring - Priests can create Cloth armor for themselves or sell it to others.

Enchanting - Priests can enchant their equipment to make themselves more powerful.

Herbalism and Alchemy - Priests can create buff potions or mana potions.

Rogue: Subtlety

Sap (Requires Stealth) - Knocks the target out for X seconds. Must be Stealthed. Only works on humanoids. Any damage caused will revive the target. Only one target may be Sapped at a time. Sap will not work on a target that is in combat. Enemy rogues will always lose stealth when you Sap them.

Distract - Throws a distraction, attracting the attention of all nearby monsters for X seconds. Does not break Stealth. Distract is effective against creatures that are already distracted.

Blind - Blinds the target, causing it to wander at X% of move speed confused for up to Y seconds. Any damage will cancel the Blind effect. Blind cancels combat when used. Blind is a physical (no longer a poison) attack. It shares the same diminish category as Cyclone and is now diminished in PvE as well as PvP.

Vanish

Allows the Rogue to vanish from sight, entering an improved Stealth mode, but reducing the speed to X% of normal for Y seconds. Spellcasting against a Rogue that successfully uses Vanish will now be interrupted. Vanish breaks root and snare effects. Vanish cancels spells in progress and missiles in flight if they are being cast at the vanished player. If a DoT is active when you use Vanish, unless it is a snare as well, it will remain and break Vanish the next time it does damage. Vanish removes effects that allow the caster to always remain aware of their target (currently Hunter's Mark and Mind Vision).

Pick Pocket (Requires Stealth)

Pick the target's pocket. You can use this ability to get some free loot off the monster. It does not take away loot that would be normally received when killing the monster. Pick Pocket is a special chance to loot the monster. Typically minor amounts of cash or items are found. You can find valuable gems at higher levels. Pickpocket can be used on targets that are in combat, as long as the rogue remains stealthed.

Combat

Backstab (Combo Move)(Requires Daggers) - Backstab the target, causing +X% weapon damage plus Y to the target. Must be behind the target. This ability uses a lot of energy. You can backstab fleeing monsters. Backstab will automatically target the nearest enemy if no target is selected.

Feint - Perform a Feint, causing no damage but lowering your threat a small amount. The point of this ability is to reduce the amount of monster hate so a target will attack another party member that is better equipped to handle the attack such as a Paladin or Warrior.

Sinister Strike (Combo Move) - A wicked strike that adds X damage to your normal weapon damage. This is typically the main skill used for generating Combo Points.

Gouge (Combo Move) - Causes X damage and dazes the opponent for Y seconds. Target must be facing you. Any damage caused to the target will break Gouge. Cancels combat if successful. This ability can give you time to run, or can allow you to get behind the monster for a Backstab.

Kick - A quick kick that injures a single foe for X damage and interrupts the spell being cast Y% of the time for Z seconds. This ability should be used against spell casters to interrupt them when they are in the process of casting. Watch for the casting animation, and then wait until you have enough energy to Kick. Good Rogue players are always on top of using Kick.

Assassination

Eviscerate (Finishing Move) - Finishing move that causes additional damage per Combo Point. This is your instant damage SLAM ability that you should use to finish monsters off or take a chunk out of them. Manual of Eviscerate (Rank 9) drops off Blackhand Assassins in Black Rock Spire.

Garrote (DOT)(Requires Stealth) - Garrote the enemy, causing X damage over Y seconds. Must be in Stealth mode behind the target. If you are going to fight the target for a long time it's a wise idea to sneak up and use this skill. The monster will be damaged over time as you fight them. Garrote increases in potency with greater attack power.

Rupture (Finishing Move)(DOT) - Finishing move that causes damage over time. Lasts longer per Combo Point. This is another damage-over-time ability that is more useful when you fight the monster long enough so that it reaches the full effect; otherwise, you should use another finishing move. Rupture increases in potency with greater attack power.

Ambush (Combo move)(Requires Stealth)(Requires Daggers) - Ambush the target, causing X% weapon damage plus Y to the target. Must be Stealthed and behind the target.

Slice and Dice (Finishing Move) - Finishing move that increases melee attack speed by X%. Lasts longer per Combo Point. You only need to power up this ability enough such that you have the increased speed for the duration of the fight. If you are fighting multiple monsters you might find it useful to power-up on one monster, release, then use the speed on the second monster. This can trigger the Ruthlessness talent.

Cheap Shot (Combo Move)(Requires Stealth) - Stuns the target for X seconds. This ability allows you to start off the fight with some cheap hits on the enemy that they can't respond to. A Rogue could also Stealth during a fight using Vanish (while in a party) and use a Cheap Shot at the end of the fight to prevent the monster from escaping.

Kidney Shot (Finishing Move) - Finishing move that stuns the target. Lasts longer per Combo Point. This ability can also be used to stun a monster to prevent them from escaping or to prevent any further damage. This is subject to diminishing returns.

Shaman: Purge (Dispel) - Removes one or two magic effect, depending on the rank. Use this if the enemy has some kind of buff on. Once it's removed, the enemy will be weaker and easier to kill.

Far Sight - Changes the caster's viewpoint to the targeted location. This spell is useful for scouting and for looking for certain NPCs.

Flame Shock - Instantly sears the target with fire for X fire damage and also causes damage over time.

Flametongue Weapon - Imbue the shaman's weapon with fire. Each hit causes X to Y additional fire damage, based on the speed of the weapon. Slower weapons cause more fire damage per swing. Lasts for Z minutes.

Frost Shock - An instant cast spell which causes X to Y frost damage and slowing movement speed to 50% of normal for 8 seconds.

Frostbrand Weapon - Chance of causing additional frost damage and slowing the target's movement speed to 75%.

This ability is great to use in addition to the Earthbind Totem against monsters that are going to run.

Healing Wave - Heals a friendly target for X to Y.

Chain Heal - Heals a friendly target for X to Y, then jumps to heal additional nearby targets. Each jump reduces the effectiveness of the heal by 50%. Heals 3 total targets. After the initial target is healed, the healing effect will jump to the most damaged target (by absolute health) within range. In addition, if a raid member is the initial target it will look for valid raid targets to jump to rather than non-raid targets as a priority, making it consistent with group targeted Chain Heals.

Lightning Bolt - Casts a bolt of lightning at the target for X to Y Nature damage. The amount of damage dealt can be increased through a talent.

Chain Lighting - Casts a bolt of lightning at the target for X to Y Nature damage which then jumps to up to 2 additional enemies. Each jump reduces the damage dealt by 30%. The amount of damage dealt can be increased through a talent.

Lightning Shield - A chance the attacker will be struck for damage. This expends one of three charges. This ability is useful for protection and additional damage.

Earth Shock - An instant cast spell which causes X nature damage, interrupts spellcasting and also prevents spells from that school from being cast for two seconds. This ability causes additional threat.

Rockbiter Weapon - Imbue the shaman's weapon, increasing damage by X when using that weapon. Lasts for Y minutes. This ability causes additional threat.

Other Spells

Water Breathing - This is useful if you're fighting for extended periods of time under water or just for fun and exploration. You can cast this on other players too! This ability requires a reagent.

Water Walking - Allows the friendly target to walk across the water for X min. Any damage will cancel the effect.

There are other cool abilities at higher levels.

Especially Cool Abilities

Ghost Wolf

This allows you to transform into a wolf and run faster. You cannot cast spells or do many other things as a Ghost Wolf such as ride air mounts. When in Ghost Wolf form, the shaman is considered a Beast. Ghost Wolf is only useable outdoors.

Reincarnation: Reincarnation is a passive ability that will give you to option of letting you resurrect yourself once every hour upon death. The cooldown of this ability can be reduced through a talent.

Astral Recall: The shaman can use this spell to return to the Home Point. This is useful for many applications such as selling, turning in quests, meeting up with people, and more.

Ancestral Spirit: Resurrects players. This is an invaluable ability that is required often and is greatly appreciated in a party. This ability cannot be used in combat

Warlock: DOTs

DOTs are damage-over-time spells. Because they do damage over time, you want to cast them at the start of a battle and have them deal damage throughout the battle. If you're killing a monster very quickly, then DOTs aren't the best to use.

Curses

The Warlock has several types of curses and it is up to the player to decide which is best for the particular situation. Curses can only be cast on the enemy. You can only have one curse active at a time on a monster. The last curse you cast will override the previous curse on the monster.

Corruption - Inflicts a disease on a target that causes X damage over Y seconds. Corruption will stack with Shadow Word: Pain.

Curse of Weakness - Damage caused by the target is reduced by X for Y seconds. This is useful in shorter battles.

Curse of Recklessness - Increases the damage done by the target by X, but greatly reduces its armor by Y for Z seconds. This is a good group based spell that is especially good to cast on monsters that are trying to run away.

Curse of the Elements - Curses the target, reducing Shadow, Arcane, Fire and Frost resistances by X for Y min. This ability is good to use when playing with other casters who use those types of spells. In addition to reducing your target's Fire and Frost resistance, this spell will also increase the Fire and Frost damage you inflict upon them by Z%. Has a duration of 2 minutes when used on PvP targets.

Curse of Tongues - Forces the target to speak in Demonic, increasing the casting time of all spells by X%. Only one Curse per Warlock can be active on any one target. Lasts Y sec. Curse of Tongues has a 12 second duration when used on PvP targets..

Curse of Agony - Curses the target with agony causing X Shadow damage over Y seconds. Causes large damage over time. The damage from this spell will continue even if the caster dies or leaves the area.

Curse of Doom - Curses the target with impending doom, causing X shadow damage after Y min. If the target dies from this damage, there is a chance that a Doomguard will be summoned. Cannot be cast on players (boo!)

Drain Life - Transfers health from target to caster. This ability is used during battle both to damage the monster and to regain life. Drain Life is good to use against high-level monsters that typically resist your other attacks. Although Drain Life can be resisted, you should keep trying until your cast succeeds (doesn't resist). Once you land the spell, it will start draining life; it does damage to the monster even if you don't actually need the life.

Life Tap - Converts health into mana. If you need mana, what you do is Life Tap, then steal life from the enemy monster. This spell benefits from effects which increase your spell damage. At rank 3 and above, the base amount of health lost and mana gained will increase by 80% of your bonus spell damage effects. Talents and items can further modify those values. Rank 1 and 2 receive reduced effect.

Drain Mana - Transfers X mana to the caster (Warlock) every second. This is a "leash" ability similar to the Dark Ranger's abilities in Warcraft III. Once the monster gets out of range, the leash breaks, and the spell is deactivated. Also, if the monster interrupts your casting, the interruption breaks the leash. Use this ability on enemy casters to drain their mana and replenish your own.

Fear - Send the monster running away. This is a good crowd control ability or escape spell. Be careful using this ability though. Monsters could wake up other monsters by calling for help as they run away. You typically don't want to use this in dungeons. Players have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. Banish, Seduction, Enslave Demon and Fear duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds.

Howl of Terror - Howl, causing all enemies within X yds to flee in terror for Y sec. This is a good "oh no" ability to use when surrounded or for PvP. This ability has an increased chance of breaking early.

Death Coil - Drains X of the enemy target's health, returning 100% to the caster. Causes a short Fear effect. Death Coil is subject to diminishing returns in the Horror category. Currently, only Death Coil is in this category.

Demonology

Shadow Ward - Absorbs shadow damage. This ability is good to use when you know the monster is using shadow damage.

Demon Skin - Increases health regeneration and armor. Increases health regeneration at all times. You should never be without the Demon Skin buff.

Demon Armor - Increases armor, shadow resistance, and health regeneration. Increases health regeneration at all times. This ability replaces Demon Skin. It should always be active.

Detect Lesser Invisibility/Invisibility

Sense Demons - Use to locate Demons on the minimap. Sense Demon will persist after death.

Stones

Warlocks can create special stones that they can use themselves or give to other players.

Healthstone (requires Soul Shard) - Creates a Healthstone, which is essentially a health potion.

Soulstone (requires Soul Shard) - This is the Warlock's version of Resurrection. The Warlock creates a Soulstone that can be used upon death, restoring its owner to life at X health and mana. The Soulstone is soulbound when created. When the target dies it may resurrect itself any time until release. There is a cooldown before a Soulstone can be used again. Soulstones cannot be used on targets not in your party or raid. In addition, the soulstone buff will now be removed if the target or caster leaves the party or raid.

Spellstone (requires Soul Shard) - Creates a Spellstone for the caster. When equipped and used, the Spellstone removes all magic effects from the caster and will Increase your spell critical strike rating by X. In addition, equipping the Spellstone improves your chance to get a critical strike with spells by Z%. Use a Spellstone before doing Hellfire to reduce the amount of damage to yourself.

Firestone - Creates a Firestone which can be equipped in the off hand. When equipped, enchants the main hand weapon with fire, granting each attack a chance to deal X to Y additional fire damage. In addition, equipping a Firestone increases the damage done by fire spells by Z.

Banish - Banishes the enemy target, preventing all action but making it invulnerable for up to X sec. Only one target can be banished at a time. Only works against Demons and Elementals. Banish, Seduction, Enslave Demon and Fear duration against PvP targets is reduced to 10 seconds. Banish cannot be cast on targets tapped by other players or groups.

Destruction

Searing Pain - Inflict searing pain on the enemy target, causing X to Y Fire damage. Causes a Z amount of threat.

Immolate (DoT) - Burns the enemy for initial damage and additional damage over time.

Shadow Bolt - Sends a shadowy bolt at the enemy. This is your direct damage (DD) spell, and you'll want to use it when you're not casting something else. It is useful for killing fleeing monsters, finishing monsters off, and so on.

Hellfire - Ignites the area surrounding the caster, causing fire damage to the caster and all nearby enemies. This is a good spell to use when surrounded, but its effects will stay. You can kill yourself if you're not careful. You may have to use a potion, or cast Drain Life, to keep yourself alive. This spell will not cause enemy spells to increase casting time or reduce channel time. It will also no longer prevent flag captures in Battlegrounds.

Soul Fire - Burns the enemy's soul, causing X to Y damage. It takes a long time to cast so it's best to start a fight with this attack.

Awesome abilities

Check out these fun abilities.

Eye of Kilrogg - Summon the Eye of Kilrogg - This summons an eye that you can control. This eye can move away from your character and can be used for scouting purposes as it was used in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. The eye is stealthed and has one hit point. The Eye cannot fly up in the air. It can travel up stairs and other players can see the Eye. The Eye doesn't make monsters angry at you so you can use it to scout out an area before you go there. This is a channeling spell so it will be canceled if someone interrupts the Warlock's casting.

Summon Felsteed - Create your own Felsteed horse! Horses allow you to travel much faster than walking. This is available at level 30.

Unending Breath - Breathe under water! You can cast this on other players too!

Enslave Demon - Enslave a target demon for a limited amount of time. You can use this ability to take control of a Demon and use it to attack other monsters. Requires a soul shard. Increased chance of breaking early if cast repeatedly on the same target. This is very cool and useful. If you are trying to enslave a demon, cast Curse of Shadow before you Enslave the Demon to reduce its resistances. Cannot be cast on tapped targets. Cannot be dispelled.

Ritual of Summoning - Begins a ritual that summons a targeted group member. Requires three people to perform. To use this ability, first target a person (usually the party icon) you want to summon. Next cast the spell. You will then need two people (party members only) to right-click on the portal one time and then do nothing once their character begins the summoning animation. Once all three players are summoning (all have summoning animation) it will take several seconds to complete the ritual. Then the portal will disappear and the player summoned will appear. If it doesn't work, try it again. A failed Ritual of Summoning will not cost a soul shard. Only party members can participate in rituals. Target of Ritual of Summoning must already be in the same instance if caster is in an instance. Summoning gives a confirmation dialog to the person being summoned. Ghosts cannot be summoned.

You cannot summon in Battlegrounds. You cannot summon in Netherstorm in Outlands.

Ritual of Summoning can be used to summon players into instances if they meet the instance requirements.

Players can now be summoned to raid instances from heroic dungeons.

Health Funnel - Transfers health to the caster's pet every second as long as the caster channels. Use this ability by having your pet attack and then channeling health into the pet. Then, if you need health, cast Drain Life, use a potion, or have someone heal you. This is a leash spell so it cancels if the pet runs out of range or if the spell is interrupted.

Imp - The Imp is a good pet to use if you're in a party. He blasts the enemy with a ranged attack and will continue this attack even at melee range. Because he's fragile and tends to run away from melee combat, you have to be careful with him so that he doesn't aggro monsters. Also, he's not the best to use in solo. On the other hand, if you don't have a Soul Shard, you will need him to get another one.

Voidwalker - This is an ideal soloing pet. Use it to tank for you. The Voidwalker has massive hit points and can use the Torment skill to attract monsters' anger, but its damage output is very low.

Succubus - This pet inflicts a high amount of damage on your foes, but is very fragile. The Succubus has an amazing damage output, especially when backstabbing monsters with Lash of Pain. It is also good at crowd control with Soothing Kiss and Seduce to make a monster sleep for a short while.

Felhunter - This pet is best used against enemy casters. The Felhunter is able to purge harmful magical effects from your allies, or beneficial effects from an enemy. The Felhunter is even healed in the process! In addition, the Felhunter has the ability to silence enemy casters for X seconds which also prevents spells from that school of magic from being cast for Y seconds.

Inferno - Summons a meteor from the twisting nether, causing 200 Fire damage and stunning all enemy targets in area for 2 sec. An Infernal rises from the crater, under the command of the caster. Once control is lost, the Infernal must be Enslaved to maintain control. Requires a reagent. Usable outdoors only. The quest for the Infernal can be found in Felwood. The summoned Infernal will now be enslaved for 5 minutes before turning on its summoner. The stun effect can be resisted.

Ritual of Doom - Begins a ritual that sacrifices a random participant to summon a doomguard. The doomguard must be immediately enslaved or it will attack the ritual participants. Requires the caster and 4 additional people to complete the ritual. In order to participate, all players must right-click the portal and not move until the ritual is complete. Requires a Demonic Figurine as a reagent. The Ritual of Doom quest can be found in the Tainted Scar.

Warrior: Shouts

The Warrior has several Shouts which are useful in combat situations. All Shouts require Rage to use, are instant, and have a moderate re-use timer.

Battle Shout - Increases the melee attack power of all party members within X yards by Y. Lasts Z sec.

Intimidating Shout - The warrior shouts, causing the targeted enemy to cower in fear. Up to X total nearby enemies will flee in fear. Lasts Y sec.

Demoralizing Shout - Reduces the melee attack power of all enemies within X yards by Y. Lasts Z sec.

Challenging Shout - A Shout that causes all nearby enemies to attack the Warrior. This shout has a long cooldown time so it is best used in emergency situations to save group members.

General Abilities

Heroic Strike - Strong attack that increases the melee damage on your next attack.

Sunder Armor - Your next attack reduces target's armor. Sunder Armor can be stacked up to 5 times. Continue to reduce the armor of the target to make them take more damage. Sunder Armor will not stack with Expose Armor, but will stack with Faerie Fire.

Shield Bash - Instant attack that bashes the target for X damage, interrupting spell casting, and preventing any spell in that school from being cast for Y sec. Not useable in Berserker Stance.

Hamstring - Your attack will cause X damage and slow the enemy's movement to Y% of normal for Z sec. Best when used to prevent an enemy from quickly fleeing. Can also be used as an escape ability. Available in both Battle and Berserker stance. Hamstring now has a 10 second duration when used on PvP targets.

Rend - Your attack will cause the target to bleed. In addition to your regular weapon damage your target takes bleed damage for a brief period of time. This is a DOT that should be used at the start of combat. Available in Battle and Defensive Stance.

Blood Rage

An instant ability that sacrifices some of your life to increase your Rage bar. Best used in a group that has a healer. Generates X rage immediately and Y rage over its duration. Can be used in all stances.

Slam - Slams the opponent, causing X additional damage. Can be used in all stances.

Retaliation - Instantly counter-attack any enemy that strikes you in melee for X sec. Melee attacks made from behind cannot be counter-attacked. This ability will not lose charges when the attacker is behind the warrior.

Execute - Attempt to finish off a wounded foe, causing X damage and converting each extra point of rage into X additional damage. Only works on enemies that have X% or less health.

Battle Stance Abilities

Charge - This should be used at the start of combat to generate some Rage. The Warrior will quickly dash to the monster's location. Charge also allows for a chance to stun the enemy for a moment. To use this ability, the warrior can not be in active combat mode and must be close enough to the enemy without being inside the minimum range for the charge. It may take some time to learn how to properly use Charge.

Thunderclap - An instant close range area attack. All enemies affected by Thunderclap take slight damage but their attacks are also greatly slowed for a short time.

Overpower - Instant attack that causes weapon damage plus X. Only usable after the target dodges. The overpower can not be blocked, dodged, or parried.

Mocking Blow - Your attack causes additional damage and forces the target to attack you! It is great for saving a group member who is in trouble. Mocking blow has a long cooldown time so use sparingly.

Defensive Stance abilities

Defensive Stance reduces the damage taken and damage caused.

Shield Block - Greatly increases chance to block. Only blocks one frontal attack. In addition to reducing the damage taken it also sets up the revenge counter attack combo.

Disarm - If the enemy is using a weapon, a successful use of Disarm will greatly reduce the damage dealt by the target for a short period of time. Long cooldown time.

Taunt - Instant ability that taunts the target. A successful use will draw the attention of the target, causing them to attack you. This should be used regularly to keep the monsters attacking you. This of course requires healers to keep you alive during the battle. Disarm is now subject to diminishing returns in PvP.

Revenge - Instant attack that causes extra damage. Counter attack the enemy for additional damage. This must follow a defensive action. Best used in conjunction with Shield Block.

Berserker Stance abilities

Cleave - A sweeping attack that does your weapon damage plus X to the target and his nearby ally. This ability is useful when fighting multiple monsters at once. Make sure the other monster isn't slept; otherwise Cleave will wake them up.

Berserker Rage - The warrior enters a berserker rage, becoming immune to fear and knockout effects and generating extra rage when taking damage. Lasts X sec.

Recklessness - The warrior will cause critical damage with most attacks and be immune to fear effects for the next X sec., but damage taken is increased by Y%

Whirlwind - In a whirlwind of steel you attack up to X enemies within Y yards, causing weapon damage to each enemy. Critical strikes with the off-hand weapon from this ability can trigger Flurry and Rampage.

Pummel - Instant attack that causes damage and interrupts spellcasting for a short duration.

Intercept - Charge an enemy, causing X damage and stunning it for Y sec.

Death Knight: Unknown.

Characters:

**Alliance **

Catiane

Race: Human

Class: Warlock

info: The young warlock Catiane grew up in the village of Goldshrine in the herbalist sections, for her mother, before she died was a rogue herbalist named Phanguinth. And it was durring the mid-summer festaval that she discovered her powers


End file.
